Unknown Symbols
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: Severus Snape lost his only child because of old moldy shorts. Giving her up was the hardest thing he ever did, but now, at twenty, shes strong enough to hold her own. SS/LE DM/HP OC/OC
1. What her eyes hold

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would is till be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

**Chapter 1: What her eyes hold**

She walked down the street, stretching her sore muscles.

" I swear that Professor Black can drag an hour lecture into three. Well, he is the best philosophy teacher in London, so I guess I shouldn't complain." She said, letting her long, onyx black hair out of the clip, the silk locks shining in the dying light.

Raven smiled as her muscles relaxed, her pace slowing as she walked the familiar path to her flat. She passed by and old pub, the sign squeaking as the light breeze pushed it. Men stumbled out of the pub, their clothing in disarray.

" Watch it Avery! I spent a lot of money on this robe." The man who was yelling at the Avery person was unaware that his brown hair had peanuts stuck to it.

Raven could hold back the chuckle that passed her pale lips, drawing the attention of the two drunk men. She quickly picked up her pace, not bothering to look back. She made it quickly to her flat, locking the door behind her.

" I love this city so much, but the night life is strange." She said with a small giggle.

Raven Callis was an odd woman. The twenty-year-old loved to stay indoors too much for a healthy young adult, or so her fellow students decided. But, Raven had never been a very social person. Her solitary life never worried her adoptive parents, so Raven never thought much on it.

Walking out onto the balcony, she smiled as the full moon illuminated her. Her green eyes shined in the light, giving her an Elvin glow, one that continued to fascinate her friend Ellie.

" _I'm telling you darling, you have this aura around you that screams fairy princess."_

" _Ellie, your nutters."_

Smiling, Raven went to turn when movement below her caught her eye. A tall figure was moving towards her building. As if sensing that they were being watched, the figure stopped and looked up, the wind blowing his hood off, revealing a man with shoulder length onyx black hair and black eyes that smiled at her.

Her heart clenched. She knew his face, from a picture her mother should her shortly before she passed away.

" _Mom, you wanted to talk?" Raven said, walking into her mother's room._

_The room seemed so empty ever since her father died. Edmund has finally succumbed to his heart, the disease stealing his liveliness._

_Mara looked up at her entrance and smiled._

" _Yes, my dear. Come sit." _

_Raven sat next to her, looking at the stuff spread over the bed spread. A paper caught her eye and she grabbed it, but what she read clenched her heart._

" _I'm adopted?" She asked in a pained whisper._

_Mara sighed and began to talk and by the end, Raven was holding the picture of her birth parents, the smile on her lips, hiding her tears._

" _She was so beautiful. Why did she give me up?"_

" _It was the hardest thing Lily ever did, but she couldn't take care of you and she didn't want you to live a poor life just because she was selfish enough to keep you. She said she wanted to pick your family out because although she had to give you up, she wanted the absolute best. When Edmund told me that she had picked us, I nearly passed out. We had met you and I fell in love the minute I saw your green eyes. Lily told us there was no way for the father to take you because he was in a dangerous spot with his father and he didn't want to involve Lily or you. He met you of course and loved you, but agreed that you would be safer away from him. She told us that he broke right after the papers were finalized." Mara answered._

_She continued on with her story, but when she explained exactly why her birth father couldn't take her, she almost didn't believe it._

" _He's a wizard and he became involved with the Dark lord or what ever his name is because of his father? He didn't want me killed by this madman, so he gave me up, even though it broke his heart." She said in a pained whisper._

_Raven spent the next few days thinking over what her mother told her, but when Mara died suddenly, the thoughts left her mind._

Now, staring down at the face of the man in a picture that was buried in her closet, she nearly passed out. He smirked up at her and then continued to walk towards her building. She raced to the door and bolted out, but right when she reached the stairs, he was there, a sad, but joyful look in his eyes.

" Raven?" He whispered, as if he was afraid she wasn't real.

Not trusting her voice she nodded, taking his form. He was tall, around six foot and had the same long black hair as her. She saw her chin on him and she nearly broke down.

' I actually did think of finding him after mum told me, but I forgot after she died. Now, it seems, I don't have to.' She thought as he moved closer.

" Care to come in?" She asked, her voice returning to semi-normal.

He nodded and followed her, closing the door behind him. He took in the flat with regard and was surprised by the shear amount of books the shelves and the huge kitchen.

' If I had any doubts about her being mine & Lily's, they're gone now.' He thought as he scanned the titles.

" Would you like something to drink?" He turned at her voice.

Her hair was in a clip now, brought out of her face, allowing her green eyes to shine.

" No, thank you anyway."

" Forgive me, but…Severus was it, yes that's it, what are you doing here?" She asked, sitting on one of the stools buy the island. Her hands her tucked into her pockets, but Severus could see her twitching fingers, a nervous habit of his own.

" Raven, you don't need to be so on edge, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, walking up to her, cupping her cheek.

" There it is, that stubborn chin, good I was hoping that Lily didn't get all the facial features. My hair, chin, lips and cheekbones & her eyes, ears, nose and fingers. Just beautiful."

" I've never really thought so, but then again, who ever does?" Raven joked, smirking up at him.

" Ha, I win, you have my smirk."

Raising a brow had him smirking again. " There's another one. Ah, if only she was here to gloat over." His smirk faded a little.

" I don't even want to know. But, I have to ask, isn't it dangerous for you to be here?"

" No, because I was pleased to find out that dark moldy pants doesn't know about you. I'm glad because that meant I was successful with what I promised to do."

Raven froze and stared at him before she found herself wrapped around him, tears spilling with a force she hadn't even had at Mara's funeral. His arms came protectively around her and tightened. When she stopped, she tried to pull back, but his grip was tight.

" What was that for?" He whispered.

" Lily told mother and father everything and when mother told me what you did to protect me, it broke my heart. To give up your only child because of some madman, it would kill me." She whispered back into is chest.

" In a way it did, but I knew that if I had you, you would be a target for that madman, and there is no way I as ever going to risk a child's life. I loved you so much, but the risks outweighed that."

" And I'm not mad at you. I never was, in fact I understood so much why you did, that anger never reached my mind. In a way, I kinda knew I wasn't really their daughter. I barely had any distinguishing features and my personality was different from both of them."

Severus laughed and hugged her before releasing her, but she didn't move back this time. He looked down to see her eyes closed and her breathing slow. He smirked, gently picked her and placed her on the couch, countering a cover. He relaxed in a nearby chair, watching her sleep, glad that the evil of Voldemort did not grace her face.

**Morning**

She moaned as light hit her eyes, wondering why her shades were up. It was when she rolled and almost fell off the couch did she realized she was even on it.

" Wha?" She mumbled, but a delicious smell cut off her voice.

Swinging her legs over, she leaned forward and smiled when she saw Severus in the kitchen.

" What are you doing?" She asked groggily.

" Making breakfast."

" Well, whatever it is, it smells so good." She replied, moving to sit at the island, but the state of her clothes had her running for her room.

She reappeared fifteen minutes later, her hair smoother and drawn into a clip. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a shirt that had the statement ' _Yes, you have the right to be stupid, but you're abusing the privilege'_ on it.

" You know, you could have told me that my clothes were wrinkled." Raven stated, half glaring at him while she poured a cup of tea.

" Ah but where's the fun in that?" He replied, smirking at her while he brought a plate of the divine smelling food.

One bite had her melting in her chair. " I have never tasted something so tasty." She whimpered, eating the rest with gusto.

Severus sat down and ate as well. When she cleared her throat, Raven smiled at him.

" Say, don't you have to be teaching?"

" Good gods, never on the weekend. I would end murdering them if that happened. Plus it's break, so I'm not due at Hogwarts for another three weeks." He answered.

She sputtered then started howling with laughter, falling onto the floor. Severus raised a brow at her in distain, but that only sent her further into laughter. She finally stopped, clutching her stomach in pain, tears stopping. He helped her up.

" Done now?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek before going back to her tea.

" What's that magical world like?"

He gave her an odd look before thinking. " Would you want to see it? It's closer then you would ever think."

" Yes, oh my gods, yes! I want to learn everything I possibly can. Do you think I still could?"

" Get you a wand and then all the books, and then yes, you could. We could go today, are you busy?" Severus answered, smiling at her childish grin.

" No plans, I never have any real plans on the weekends. I'm all yours, Sev." She responded, hugging him.

An hour later, she locked her door, not seeing the ward Severus put up. He lead her down the alley from last night and started walking in the direction of the pub. She followed silently, taking in her surroundings as they walked through the pub. Severus greeted the bartender and continued on. She nodded at him as well, but hurried after him, not wanting to get lost.

She found him in the back, standing in front of a brick wall, waiting for her. When she moved to his side, he pulled out his wand.

" Now I want you to imprint this image in your mind alright? I'm gonna show you the way to get into Diagon Alley, ok?" He asked.

Raven nodded and watched as he tapped a few bricks in a certain order. He finished and stood back and Raven watched in amazement as the brick moved back until they formed a doorway, where she could see hundreds of people walking about, all in the same style of clothes her birth father wore.

He took her arm and began walking slowly, allowing her to take in the sights around her. The finally reached a great white building that Sev said was a wizarding bank. He left her to sit on the steps, allowing her to take in the people. Several in fact stared at her with the oddest looks, but she put it up to her clothes.

" Wearing stuff like that is going to make you the center of attention, you know?" An slightly snobbish voice said behind her.

" You think? And here I thought they were admiring my lovely shirt." She responded, bending her neck back to see a young man with short, platinum blonde hair and icy gray eyes that were smirking & laughing at her.

" May I inquire as to your name?" He asked, moving to her side, letting her bring her neck.

" Well, only if you tell me yours." She replied, standing, dusting her jeans off.

He hesitated a moment before extending his hand and said

" Draco Malfoy."

She smiled and took his hand and answered

" Raven Snape." She sat back down and leaned back.

The look of shock ran through his eyes before his mask fell back into place.

" Your pulling my leg, you have to be." The blonde whispered.

Before she could answer, Severus walked out, not showing that he even saw Draco.

" Comfy?" He asked, smirking down at her.

" Not very, took ya long enough." She answered, sticking her tongue out really quick before smirking.

" Prat." He whispered.

" But I'm your prat." She teased.

" Yes, my twenty year old prat of a daughter. Come on, I want to get this done so I have to more time."

" Uncle Sev?" Draco's voice called out.

Severus turned and smirked. " Later Draco. Give my regards to your father."

He walked away, Raven behind him, but she turned and flashed the blonde a grin.

" Bye Draco."

She ran to Sev's side and listened to him list off the books he was getting when a boy walked by, his face hidden partly his messy black hair, but it was his eyes that drew her, along with the dark marks that ran along his arms. She stopped and watched him walk away. Severus noticed her missing form and stopped.

" Raven?"

She turned and stared at him with wide eyes. " A boy that just walked past…he had the same eyes as me…and he looks like mum…" She trailed off.

He watched her before walking up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

" I guess now's a good time as any." He whispered before walking them back to the pub.

((**A/N:** ok now, I know it seems weird in parts, but this idea just popped into my head on day and I wanna see what I can do with it. All the stories I've done so far has Harry having a younger sibling, but now I switched it and I like it!!))


	2. Someone to protect

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would is till be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

**Chapter 2: Someone to protect**

Severus's walk quickened, causing Raven to rush after him. She didn't really watch her steps, her mind on the small brunette boy, whose eyes bore a hole into her soul, even though his never connected with hers

' It felt as though he was calling out to…anyone who would notice. I feel as though I must help him.' She thought stopping a few steps behind the dark man.

" That boy, his name is Harry Potter." Severus whispered, moving into the pub.

She went to respond, but was silenced by his look. He talked quietly to the bartender, who nodded, whispered back and Severus looked over at Raven, nodding to for her to follow. She silently obeyed, walking quickly up the stairs and through the door that he held open.

When she walked in, she could hear him muttering under his breath after he closed the door. After she heard him stop, she whirled around, her hair twisting.

" Spill, who is he?"

" He is the son of James and Lily Potter. An ann-"

" Lily?" She asked, stopping him.

" Yes, your mother. He was born July 31, 1980, making him four years younger then you. He was sent to live with his muggle relatives after Lily & James' deaths, but even if he doesn't tell anyone, the abuse is plain to see. Albus is just too stubborn to admit he was wrong…" He faded off when he looked up to see Raven staring out the window, clutching her chest, pain wafting across her face.

" He….he needs….help…needs it now…Harry!" She whispered, bolting out of the room.

Raven ran out of the pub, glad that the barrier still stood open and raced down Diagon Alley, tears streaming as the pain increased. Severus was hot on her heels, his wand drawn, hidden in his sleeve. When he finally caught her, he saw her standing still near Knockturn Alley, almost bent in double from the pain.

" Stop….leave him….be…." She fell to her knees.

" Oh lookie here, we got a wanna be hero, maybe we should teach her a lesson." An icy voice hissed.

Suddenly, she was flat on the ground, screams silent as she fought back that pain, her green eyes locking with her brother's.

' I'll be ok, I'll be ok, just please hold on, Harry!' She screamed in her thoughts.

Just as suddenly as the pain came, it stopped and three figures stood over her. She could see Severus, who's face was contorted with rage and two blondes…one was Draco, but the other was taller, older, but he bore the same look of rage that was on Severus'.

" Draco, help her, now." The older blonde commanded.

Draco nodded and kneeled down next to her, easing her into a sitting position., putting an arm around her should, he pulled her up, steadying her.

" Alright there, Ms. Snape?" He asked, but received no answer.

Raven's eyes were still trained on Harry, who had fallen unconscious, blood trailing down his face.

" Harry." She said in a pained whisper.

Her attackers sneered at her and followed her gaze, their sneers turning into pure malice. They looked back up at her, wicked gleams in their eyes.

" Oh, sorry miss, but he should have known better." The dirty blonde haired man taunted.

" Raven, don't do anything." Severus hissed.

She didn't hear him, only saw the blonde man's heel connect with Harry's head, causing something to snap. She felt a surge of power race through her body and she pulled out of Draco's support, suddenly found herself in front of the two attackers. A flick of her hands had them flying. She dropped to her knees and pulled Harry's head into her lap.

" Harry, please, make a move, a noise, please…" She whispered, her lips on his forehead. " Come on, little brother, I just found you, so come on, fight, your strong, I know it. Wake up."

His eyes cracked open into hers and she chocked back a sob and looked up at Severus, who moved quickly. He landed next to the siblings, scanning the boy for the full extent of his injuries. He finished, looked up at the two blondes and nodded, brining them over.

" Raven, this is Lucius Malfoy. You've already met Draco, I'm moving Harry to their manor, so I need you move ok?" Severus said, easing the girl off the smaller boy.

" I'm coming with you." She responded, staring him directly in the eyes, daring him to say no.

The man smartly nodded, looking to Lucius for help. The tall blonde nodded, picked up Harry's limp form, & grasped raven's shoulder.

" You may want to hold on, raven. You could end up quite dizzy." He said.

She nodded and grasped his sleeve before she felt a pull at her navel, a sick feeling wash over her, but she kept her gaze on Harry, praying to every deity to let him live

((**A/N:** Yes yes I know way shorter then the first, but I thought that this would be a good ending point. Ok, I know I'm getting readers b/c I have alerts, I have over 75 hits, yet only two reviews….I beg you please, I love reviews and I love my readers opinions. It helps shape the story, believe it or not))


	3. Protecting those closest

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would is till be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

(( The song I use is from Pat Benatar- We Belong))

**Chapter 3: Protecting those closest**

Two weeks had passed and raven hadn't returned to her flat, refusing to leave Harry's side, who had woken nine days after the attack. He had taken one look at her and knew who she was, explaining about a letter that Lily had left him, that told the younger boy all about her

Severus was not a coward, but he also wasn't stupid. After his attack, he knew Raven wasn't about to leave her newly found brother. He could see the protective gaze she bore for him, as if she had known him her whole life. What surprised the potions master the most was how quickly Harry took to protecting her, even it was from Narcissa's mothering. He rarely disturbed them when they were talking, but one conversation had him at the door, along with Draco.

" Harry, I want to know everything. Likes, dislikes, home life, just how horrid our cousin actually is, ect."

The brunette didn't answer at first, looking away, but when he gazed into her eyes, he saw nothing but utter concern.

" First of all, the Dursley's hate me and anything to do with magic, so they neglected me at every turn. For the first ten years, I was sleeping under the stairs. Dudley, our cousin, used me for a punching bag, when he caught me. Vernon was the worst though, always acting like mum and dad were the scum of the earth. He had me believing that they had died in a car accident, until I was told the truth. He never actually hit me, until after he found out that my godfather died. He smacked me one morning because I overcooked an egg. It grew from there, to the point where he beat me unconscious, bleeding and broken on the floor. I've never been able to trust anyone, not even my so-called friends. Ironically, the only people who've never lied to me are the Slytherins, even though there my rivals." He finished in barely a whisper.

Raven pulled him into her arms, a look on her face that would frighten Voldemort him self. The rage flowing through her veins crackled around her. She kissed his forehead and whispered

" Harry, you know, my flat is awfully empty. I could always have you there, Albus be damned. I will not let him send you back there anymore. I'll protect you, like a big sister should."

Harry sobbed into her chest, making her arms tighten. She looked up and caught Severus' gaze with a pleading look in her eyes. The man nodded and left without a word, Draco however, walked quietly into the room, watching the siblings. She smiled at him, got a smile in return & leaned into Harry's ear.

" Someone's here to see you, little brother."

Harry looked up, saw Draco and then whispered back

" Why is he here? Why did they help me?"

" Brother people change. Yes, you told me what he had did, but you also told em last year, he changed his attitude and stopped harassing you. I'll tell you something, when I was in grade school, I was teased mercilessly by this one girl. I thought she would never stop, until I noticed my junior year in high school that she wasn't even talking to me. At our graduation, she apologized over and over again, she didn't know why she bullied me, but she regrets it. Harry, time changes people, so let him show you. I'll just be next door, so call if you need me?" When he nodded, she kissed his cheek and got up.

She walked out of the room, smirking at Draco when she passed him. She went to the library, relaxing next to Lucius, who regarded her kindly before going back to the papers he was reading.

" How is he?"

Startled, she looked at the older blonde quietly before answering.

" Better, so much better, thank the gods." She replied, twirling her wand beneath her fingers.

She had only gone to get her wand with Harry's instance, saying he would be fine for a couple hours. She caved with his puppy dog face and left with Severus, walking up to Olliander's wand shop and out and hour later with a ten inch Dragon wood wand with a duel core: a feather from an ice phoenix and the blood of Hungarian Horntail dragon. When she told Harry, he laughed and told her about his fourth year, trying to ignore the panic and anger that flooded her face.

" How far have you gotten in the books Sev bought you?" Lucius asked, smirking at her lazy posture.

" Um, oh yah, up to sixth year. I think the best stuff is Potions and Charms. It just seems like second nature to me."

" That's understandable, seeing as Sev is a Potions Master and Lily was a wiz at Charms. I bet you would have been head girl if you had been given a chance." The blonde responded, a small smile on his pale lips.

Raven blushed and was about to answer when a voice at the door drew her attention.

" Rav, Harry & I are done. He seems to think you're going to live here if he doesn't rescue you." Draco said, laughing.

" Am I or am I not the older sibling in this equation?" She asked, walking out of the library and into Harry's room.

Said boy grinned at her and patted the area next to him. He had an album on his lap, a hand placed protectively over it. She sighed and sat on the bed, scooting closer.

" What's up, little man?"

" I wanted to show this. It's the photo album that Hagrid gave five years ago." He answered, flipping through the album, stopping every now and then.

Raven was holding back sobs when he came upon pictures of Lily and James. What had to be their wedding stood out. A dark haired man was hanging onto James, looking slightly drunk, but it was his eyes that clicked a name for her.

" That's Sirius, isn't? Wow, it looks like they could have been brothers they way they are acting."

Harry was silent, staring at the picture of his departed godfather. Raven quickly shut the album and pulled him into a tight embrace.

" Shh, it's ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

When He had calmed down again, he started to fall asleep, right on her chest, but she just leaned back and stroked his head, softly singing a song that Mara used to always sing to her.

" We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together

Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say…."

She trailed off when she felt his breathing even out and smiled, starting to feel her own eyes droop.

**Morning**

" Raven, Severus needs to speak with you." Narcissa's voice said in her ear.

Said girl groaned and sat up slowly, careful not to wake her sleeping brother. She slipped out of the bed, ignoring her wrinkled clothes. She walked into the library to find Severus waiting, a smirk on his face.

" Oh no, I know that smirk, what did you do?" She asked, plopping down in the chair near him.

" I was able to remove Harry's belongings from the Dursleys' without Dumbledore knowing and I've added protective wards to every inch of your flat."

She stood, a smile on her face. " Does that mean…"

Severus nodded and she bolted into Harry's room again and landed hard on the bed, acting more like a twelve year old.

" Harry, wake your butt up."

Harry started and glared at her until he saw the smile hat took over half of her face.

" Rav, what is it? Did someone finally kill moldy butt?"

" Unfortunately no, but Severus made it possible for you never to return to those awful people. He retrieved all of your belonging and put protective wards all over my flat."

" Are you implying that I…that I can live with you now?"

A fervent nod had Harry flying into her arms, pushing her off of the bed, his body half shaking with laughter, half with tears. She could hear him whispering ' Thank the gods, finally.' over and over into her chest. Wrapping him in a tight embrace, she let the tears stream down her face, kissing his head, thanking whatever deity that watched over them.

**Three days later**

A wafting smell woke a grumpy sixteen year old boy from his slumber. Harry stretched him arms and got out of bed, walking into the kitchen, seeing Raven talking on the phone, obviously half irritated at the speaker.

" Ellie, no I was fine, I just needed a break." She stopped talking, obviously listening. " Are even registering what I'm saying? I'M FINE, Ellie….no, you don't need to come over…Ellie….you're gone aren't you? Yep, dial tone." Raven clicked the phone off and sighed.

After she put the phone on the receiver, she looked up to spot Harry.

" Morning sunshine." She teased, handing him a cup of tea, which he took gratefully.

" Rav, whose Ellie?"

" Ah, her, well she's been my friend since we were in grade school. She's like a mother hen, but she loves me. Like a bloody, nosey sister, but she's the only real friend I ever had. She's been dead worried over my 'vacation' for the last two weeks and demands to know where I've been, so she's popping over, most likely to see if my vacation was caused by a man, which it was, just not in the sense she thinks."

A knocking had Raven sighing before she opened it, but not before casting a clean up spell on Harry, earning a glare before he went back to his tea.

" Raven, love, why didn't you tell me you were going away? I would have come if you asked." A woman said, walking into the flat.

Ellie Richards wasn't a short woman, but she was only slightly taller then Harry. Her waist length brown hair helped bring out her honey eyes, which smiled wickedly at the boy sipping his tea.

" Rav, darling, whose this?"

((**A/N:** yah!! I gots reviews!!! I'm so happy. I was able to work out a longer chapter this time. So you know what to do, ok? ))


	4. Wheel of the World

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would is till be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

**Chapter 4: Wheel of the World**

Raven didn't answer for a moment, but she eventually smirked and moved back into the apartment.

" That, my dearest Ellie, is my little brother."

" What!" Ellie turned and faced Raven with a shocked face, mouth hanging open.

" Flies, love, flies, and I know you heard me. That is my biological little brother." She replied, moving back into the kitchen, going to pour two more cups of tea.

She was wrenched away from the counter and pulled into her room, an angry brunette woman glaring at her.

" When were you gonna to tell me about him?"

Sighing, Raven sat on the bed and told her everything, bringing Ellie's anger down to zero.

" So you met your birth father? About damn time I say, but having to see your own brother being beaten, dammit. I hope you at least kicked their arses."

Smirking, Raven nodded. She didn't see Ellie move out of the room until she felt a breeze from the open widow in the living room.

Currently in the kitchen, Harry was drinking his fresh cup of tea when Ellie walked back in, a weird look on her face. Looking up, Harry nearly fell out off the stool, weary of the glint her honey eyes.

" So, you're Ravey's little brother?"

" So, you're the famous Ellie." He responded, smirking at her.

Her brows rose before she started laughing. " I like you, you got spunk. Yes, I am Ellie." She extended a hand, which he took.

" Dear god, you two are getting along? I sure hope father doesn't blame anything new you learn on me." Raven said, coming into the kitchen, her clothes changed.

She had a long, dark blue skirt on, a pale green spaghetti-strap tank top on and wedge sandals on, pushing her height from 5'7 to 5'8 ½.

" By the gods, Rav, why do you need to be taller?" Harry teased, smiling at her when he put his cup in the dishwasher.

" Just to irritate you. Now, I have a few classes today, so I'll be gone until three, ok? Can you keep out of trouble until then? Oh wait, you know what, I need to restock some stuff here, so I'll leave some money and list of what I need. There is a store just around the corner, but I'm telling you if anyone asks you to stop, keeping moving. This city is so strange no matter what the time. I already gave you my cell number, so call me if you need help." Raven walked around, swinging a bag over her neck. " Here's a few pounds and the list. Bye, Har."

Kissing his cheek, she left with Ellie, leaving Harry alone in muggle London for the first time…ever. He watched TV before he grew bored and left the apartment, money & list safe in his hand. He had his wand and money bag hidden in his pockets, not risking anything. An hour later, after he dropped the groceries off at the flat, he started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, intent on getting extra things from .

" Draco told me that Lucius bought my things already, but I want to get some stuff for Rav." He whispered, throwing a robe on before he entered the pub.

When he exited the Alley a few hours later, he was loaded with bags, buying more then he intended to. He shrunk the bags and put them into his pocket.

' Well, I guess it is safer for me to do it now, because I don't have to worry about Vernon or Dudley ruining it.' He thought, not seeing two sets of eyes watching him.

" Harry!" A voice stopped him.

He turned and found himself in front of Ron and Hermione. " Oh, hey guys."

" Don't you 'hey' us, where the hell have you been? Professor Dumbledore went to get you a week ago and he told us that your stuff wasn't even there!" Hermione nearly screeched.

He didn't answer, only backed up, trying to avoid their eyes. ' No way in Hades I'm ratting Raven out. She means too much to me…she's the only one who truly cares for me.'

" Well, Harry, are you going to explain yourself or are we going to have to drag you to mum? She's pissed that you didn't even write to us." Ron seethed, glaring at Harry.

Said boy continued to back up until both Hermione & Ron grabbed his arms and began to pull him back.

" Let me go, now. Damn it, let me go!" Harry nearly screamed.

' RAVEN!'

**Meanwhile**

" Yes, can you believe our luck? Professor Black sick, so we don't have class for the next three classes. I'm sad he's sick, but I so do not want to be there now." Ellie said, a grin on her face.

Raven was smiling when a sudden wave of fear washed through her and she heard Harry's voice ringing in her head. She stopped and looked at the pub that taunted her with the squeaky sign.

" Ellie, I'll see you later. I need to take care of something."

She walked off, leaving Ellie to stare before shrugging and walking back to her apartment.

Walking quickly through the pub, Raven didn't even look at Tom, rushing outside, seeing Harry being pulled by two other people, him obviously trying to break free. He hadn't seen her yet, but Ron had.

" I don't have to tell you guys everything! I am allowed to have a personal life." Harry yelled, trying to pull from their grasp.

" No, you don't Harry. You can't go running around with HIM on the loose! You can't be left alone, because you need protecting from those who love you and that's just us Harry!" Hermione said, giving him a guilty look.

Seeing red, Raven rushed forward, pulled Harry from them and glared at the two.

" Rav! Thank the gods." Harry said, hugging her.

" Hey you, sorry about not calling. Ellie and I got out earlier then planned because our professor is sick. Thanks for getting the groceries, love."

" And just who the hell are you?" Hermione screeched.

Grimacing at the loud, annoying sound, Raven turned her attention to the bushy haired witch.

" None of your damn business. You will leave Harry alone and you are **not** the only one who love Harry…in fact, I don't think you do. If you really did love him, you wouldn't try to force him to go somewhere 'safe' when he already has a safe place."

Raven didn't wait for a response and walked away, an arm wrapped protectively around Harry's shoulders.

They left the area, not seeing Ron & Hermione rush off, determined to get Harry Back under their control.

**Four Days Later**

Raven was gazing around platform 9 ¾ with slight awe, watching with envy as Harry loaded his trunk into the compartment that he and Draco would be sharing. When he came back out, he smirked when she was trying not to gaze around like a schoolgirl.

" Raven!"

She turned to see Narcissia and Draco walk up, looking slightly irritated at the crowded station. Hugging the blonde woman, she could see Harry talking comfortably with Draco, warmth spreading through her and when she pulled back, she had tears pricking her eyes. Cissa noticed and looked toward the boys, a similar smile gracing her features.

" Harry, do promise me one thing." Raven called out, drawing his attention again.

" And what, darling big sister, would that be?" He answered, quirking a brow.

" First of all, flattery will get you everywhere," She kissed his cheek. " and second, write me, every week, I wanna know everything that happens this year. I want to be able to help, anyway I can and plus, it always pays to learn." She added in a small whisper.

" _Oui Oui_."

Raven smirked and hugged him. " I love you so much, little brother."

Harry smiled and tightened his embrace. " I know…thank you." The added part froze Raven and she was about to respond when the whistle blew, forcing Harry to end the embrace, and making him run to catch the scarlet red train.

She stood next to Narcissia, waving to Draco & Harry's fading faces. When the train disappeared completely, she bid her goodbye and returned to her flat, feeling like it was just a little too empty now.

((**A/N:** ok, yes more reviews, im overjoyed. Thank yall!))


	5. Reveling Things

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would is till be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

**Chapter 5: Reveling Things **

" And then he says 'Kinda miss the smell of your omelets, Rav. Now that I've had real food now, the stuff the house elves make just doesn't equal. It's been boring so far, not a lot has happened, except the fact that the Ministry finally agreed to stop meddling in Hogwarts, because of what Umbridge did. Ron and Hermione have been trying to intercept my letters, but Hedwig is one smart girl. Knows how to evade the prats.

Potions has been a lot better, because Sev knows what you'll do to him (thanks for having mum's anger, sis), so he's pretty quiet concerning me. But the best part is that he takes out his frustration on Ron & Hermione, thankfully leaving Neville alone enough that he is actually making decent potion.

Tell Ellie I said hi and thanks for the sweets, I really love raspberries and when you add dark chocolate, it's heaven. I wish you could have been here for Halloween, it's so beautiful with all the decorations up. Hagrid enables the pumpkins to float, so that just makes the mood even cooler.

I hate to do this, but I have Potions first thing tomorrow and I've got to set the wards on my bed again ( I found Ron's magic all over it last night and I recognized too many hexes. Pissed me off), so I gotta say goodnight.

Love ya,

Harry'." Raven was sitting in her kitchen with Ellie, taking a break from cramming.

" Well, now I know what to send him from now on." Ellie responded.

" Oh no you don't, Sev already sent me a letter saying he had enough dealing with Harry in a sugar rush, so we only send small amounts from now on…each…so neither of us can be blamed wholly." Raven replied, a smile racing across her face.

It was four months so far and their was a huge pile of letters from Harry in her room. He had taken to writing almost every day, something that warmed her heart.

" I do think he has taken a liking to you, Ravey. Maybe you should bring him this weekend."

" What, to the 'party to celebrate the end of finals'? I don't know, but it's always nice to spend time with him. Alright, I'll talk to Sev, so I can 'kidnap' him Friday."

Ellie laughed and left the flat, going to finish her own cramming, her last test Thursday, Raven's on Wednesday afternoon, so that gave her the rest of the day and the morning to finish up her own studying.

She fiddled with the robe she had on, one that almost matched Harry's only it bore the Snape crest, Sev making her his heir three weeks ago. She really could only wear it indoors or in Diagon Alley, but she loved to wear it. Narcissia had insisted on taking her shopping for a few witch stuff and ended up having to enlarge Raven's closet so she could fit all the clothes she had gotten for the young woman.

Plopping back onto the couch with the pot of tea in front of her, Raven went back to cramming, the information slowly killing her mind.

**Thursday**

" BOOYA!!" Ellie cried out, throwing her notes high up into the air, not caring as they fell into the London streets.

Raven laughed at her actions, the only a year older woman acting like a five year old. " Ellie, geez girl, calm down. We do start new classes in five weeks."

" Shush you, that's forever and a day away. Right now, we need to go get ready for a party. So, I'll go get anything we might need, plus the stuff that you wrote down, and you go and get that lovely brother of yours." Ellie called out, rushing out of the flat.

Smirking, Raven stood, grabbed her robe from her room and flooed to Sev's office, surprising the man, who was currently bent over a stack of papers, angry red marks all over them. Clearly, he was grading first year essays.

" Raven, what a surprise." He said, standing up.

" Hey Sev, let me guess, firsty essays?" She replied, smirking at the papers.

When he groaned and snarled, she laughed and hugged him.

" What brings this pleasant visit?"

" Well, to tell you the truth, I've come to collect young Harry for a party. We just finished all our finals and we are having a party. Ellie & I thought it might be nice for Harry to get away from here every now and then. The stuff that he writes me, has me almost breaking. If it wasn't for Draco, I don't think he would be safe here."

" Raven, believe me, I've tried to make Minerva see what Weasley and Granger are doing, but she is so blind when it comes to them. I think Harry might as well be living in Slytherin dorms, with the amount of time he spends there." Sev said, sighing.

" I know, but that's what I'm for. I told him about your fireplace being hooked up to mine, but I think he thinks he would be a burden and bug me when in truth it's awfully dull and quiet in that flat even when Ellie's there."

She smiled and looked up at him. " Say, where is he anyway?"

" Dinner, I presume. Do you want me to get him?"

" No, he showed me a map of the place before, so I know the way. I'll be back."

He was about to stop her, but let the grin spread across his face.

' It's all in paperwork now. Raven is Harry's guardian, so Albus can do nothing about her coming to get him. I guess I understand Harry's smirk now. '

Walking the steps up towards the Great Hall, Raven could feel the magic around her, almost like she was absorbing it. She walked into the doorway, found Draco's table and leaned against the frame, smirking when the blonde's gray eyes locked with hers, widening at the sight of her. She saw him elbow Harry and then pointed at her. When said boy looked up, he dropped his fork and stare at her.

" Raven." She saw his mouth say before he bolted up and race up to her.

She caught him when he got to her and held him in a tight embrace. " Hey you, miss me?"

" What are you doing here? Not that I don't love that you're here and all, but…"

" You're coming home for the weekend. I'll explain later, but I got an excuse to do this whenever I want."

" Oh yes that is amazing. So what are planning this weekend?" He asked in a whisper.

She leaned into his ear and whispered her answer. When she pulled back, the look that raced across his face was priceless.

" Yes, yes! I gotta grab something, so I'll meet you there." He kissed her cheek and raced off towards the dungeons.

" You!" A voiced hissed, but she barely heard it.

She smiled after him, so she didn't see Albus Dumbledore approach her and grab her arm.

" Just what do you think you are doing? Who are you?" He hissed.

Ripping her arm from her grasp, she could see Sev rushing forward, a look of pure hatred on his face.

" Albus, keep your hands off of her."

" Severus, who is this?"

" My name is Raven…" She glanced at Sev before he nodded. " Raven Snape and what I'm doing is talking to my brother."

" Harry Potter is an only child." An older woman said.

" No, because Lily had a daughter four years before she married James Potter. Raven is Lily & my daughter and that makes her Harry's older brother and as of three weeks ago, his guardian. She has every right to come here and speak to him or take him from Hogwarts." Severus responded, a wicked smirk in his eyes.

A hand slipped into Raven's hand and she tightened it. Looking down, she saw the same smirk in Harry's eyes.

" Ready to go, little brother?" She asked, smirking at him.

" Why yes, la mémère." He answered, smiling.

She half glared at before walking back to Sev's office with Harry & flooing back to her flat.

((**A/N:** yah!! And yes, njferrell I agree. I wouldn't want anyone like them in my life at all.))


	6. Meeting unknown ‘family’

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would is till be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

((Songs are from Carrie Underwood, Simple Plan & Kelly Clarkson))

**Chapter 6: Meeting unknown 'family'**

Ellie was red faced when Harry spoke to her.

" Yous seriously called her la mémère? Oh man, you are so lucky that you're her little brother. Now come on, Har, I need help with these banners."

Two hours later and the doorbell rang. A clatter was heard in Raven's room and she came rushing out, her hair down and curled, plus an outfit that showed her Elfin curves off. She hand a long, spagetti strap tank top on, which was a deep purple with blue edging. She had a pair of dark blue jeans on that fell past her bare feet. She opened the door, not seeing a smirking Harry behind her, carrying a plate of food to the living rrom.

" Amy! Oh my god, when did you get back from Germany?" She screamed, hugging the black-haired woman.

" Yesterday, but around midnight. Jillian said something about you having a party…"

Harry walked away and stood on the balcony, letting the still warm air of November wash over him. He let him mind walk him through the apartment, smiling when he realized that he truly thought of it as home. Unknown to him, a ward fell off of qa house in Surrey and shot up around his & Raven's apartment.

Raven looked away from Amy and saw his form outside. Excusing herself, she walked out and wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

" Hey, what's up? What's wrong?" She asked.

He leaned back and smiled. " Nothing, juts realizing how much this is truly home for me. Thank you, Raven."

She choaked back a sob and hugged him tighter. " It was no problem, I wanted you here. Did you think I was gonna leave you to Petunia and Vernon? They were never true family, only a unit of people."

They stood in peaceful silenece until Ellie's voice drew her.

" Raven, come on, Davvey got the karaoke machine working."

Sighing, Raven moved back to the living room. " Come on Harry, lets do this."

" I'll be in soon."

" Alright, but you are sing for that grandma crack earlier."

Harry laughed and turned to watch her, his back resting comfortably against the chilled steel. Raven had her hair pulled back into a clip, but stray curls popped out. Ellie smirked at him before she hit play.

When the music started, Raven smirked and dived into the song, Harry smiling as she danced to the beat.

"_I'm strong  
But I break  
I'm stubborn  
And I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah I'm hard  
And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe _

Someday  
When we're at the same place  
When we're on the same road  
When it's okay to hold my hand  
Without feeling lost  
Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe

I'm confusing as hell  
I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe,maybe, yeah maybe

One day  
We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
Every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then

I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe,maybe, yeah maybe

I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might

Maybe, love maybe"  
  
When she ended, she was red faced and smiling. She leaned down and went through the play list, smirking when she stopped. 

" Oh, Harry, come hither."

He half groaned, walked in, & grabbed the mic from her hands.

" You're going to love me for this, little brother." She whispered and pushed play.

The music started and Harry's eyes flashed. 'Yes! I love this song!'

" _We're not gonna be just a part of their game  
We're not gonna be just the victims  
They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart _

'Till everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run.  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world

It's me against the world  
We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
World….world…world…  
Me against the world  
World….world…world…  
(scream)

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit out your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win.

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down  
We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world" 

The group was clapping wildly & Raven was the loudest, smiling at the look of pure happiness that was on Harry's face. When he was back onto the balcony, he smiled back

' That's what should be on a sixteen-year-olds face, not constant pain and worry.'

Ellie grabbed her and whispered something. Raven nodded and walked back on stage.

" Well, it seems Ellie has another song for me to sing, but she won't tell me what…again."

The song started playing and Raven froze. She looked at her long time friend who gave a small smile back.

She drew a deep breath and began to sing.

" _It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand _

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah"  


The tears that pricked her eyes where knocked out when Harry connected with her.

" Don't cry, please Raven." She heard him say.

" Don't worry, I'm ok. See?"

He looked up and saw her smiling face, still wet with tears. He nodded and the party went on.

Three hours later, Raven was under Ellie, who was trying to get out of dish duty, not seeing that Harry already had it done. Ignoring his tired body, he began to clean up more, only to be stopped by Raven.

" Hey, stop. You get to bed, you look dead on your feet. Ellie and I will take care of the rest." She whispered, almost carrying him to his room.

He was out the minute his head hit the pillow. Raven sat on the egde and held his hand. Smiling, she kissed his cheek and left the room.

**Morning**

Light hit Harry's eyes and he moaned as he sat up, stretching out like a cat. But when he looked over at the clock, he nearly screamed and jumped out of bed, racing to the kitchen.

He stopped dead when he saw Raven movinga round the kitchen, a huge plate of pancakes on the table.

" I'm sorry I didn't wake up in time." He said, bracing for a blow.

" Oh, hey, I thought you were going to sleep in? I guess not then. Well, don't just stand there, eat. Sev and Draco will be here soon." Raven replied, not looking back as she poured the tea.

He didn't react for a minute, but sat down, guilt running through him.

' I know she would never do what the Dursely's did, but I guess my reactions are hard to curb,'

He began to eat when he felt eyes on him. He locked hi emerald with hers. Then he realized that she knew what had run through his head.

" I'm so sor-"

" Harry, I understand. If I had to live with them for fifteen years and almost become their slave, I think I would react the same as you did. But, I'm goona break that, got it?" She whispered, moving to hug him, only to have him hold her tighter.

She smiled and kissed his forehead, but a coughing brought her attention to the living room. She smiled and moved forward.

" Sev! I wondering if you were ever gonna show up." She joked.

" hush you, now where are these supposeded godly pancakes? Ahh, there." The dark potions master sat down next to Harry and began to eat.

The blonde smirked at Raven and hugged her. " Hey Ravvey."

" Draco, ferret…." Raven smirked as she began to back up.

" Hey, Rav, play nice with my boyfriend." Harry said, throwing an egg at her.

She gave a half hearted glare at the boy before laughing, the egg appearing back with Harry, only now it was on his head.

The morning passed on and the next thing she knew, Raven was saying goodbye to Harry on Sunday, slipping a silver braclet on to his wrist.

" It connects me and you, little bro. Whenever you need me, I'll be there, promise." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

He smirked and flooed back to Sev's office.

Not three minutes after he left, Ellie burst into the flat with Amy, carrying movies, pop and….

" Is that cheesecake?" Raven whispered.

Amy nodded and bolted around the room, laughing ringing out into the streets.

((**A/N:** ok, yes I'm sooo sorry its out late, but I hade like five projects in school. But yah, one more day of 2007 for me at hell school. Anyway, you know what to do.))


	7. Showing one’s true side

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would is till be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

**Chapter 7: Showing one's true side**

**Three weeks later**

'Now he is not going to care if she is my sister, I am so dead! I bet Ron messed with my alarm again.' Harry thought as he raced to the dungeons almost ten minutes late for Potions.

He skidded to a stop when he saw Draco at the door. The blonde gave him a look that told him to be silent and he turned back to the door. Now silent, Harry could hear Professor Snape's voice booming from the room.

"Ha, Weasley really fucked up this time. He purposely screwed up Blaises' potion and Sev caught him." Draco whispered.

Harry covered a laugh and smirked. Draco snuck the door open and watched Sev move around the room. Stealing a kiss from Harry, he drug the brunette in, right behind the potion masters back & without him knowing, or so they thought. Sev wasn't about to put his favorite students _(yes I said students. Sevvy likes Harry now…sorta…lol)_ on the spot, so he ignored them as they slipped into their normal seats. They were in major luck: because Snape was ranting so loud at the dumbass Gryffindor, no one had been able to concentrate on their potions, so they all went bad.

"Of all the idiotic things you could have done, you had to mess with something that COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE! Detention Mr. Weasley, for two weeks, with Filch and Me. 100 Points from Gryffindor!" Severus was red in the face, veins popping into his head. "Leave now and if you EVER think of coming back in the classroom, know that it will be under penalty of detention for the rest of your Hogwarts career!"

Ron bolted out of class, laughter following him. Harry didn't bother to hide his anymore, his mind already set on resorting himself. Draco nudged him, casting a glance at the Gryffin part of the class. The wave of anger that was sent his way sent shivers down his spine.

"So, you do it tonight? Judging by their glares, I would say that they have something very….devious planned." Draco whispered, his hand ghosting Harry's.

"Yah, Sev said he already wanted to do it, but because Dumbledore refuses to see reason, I was stuck. I think Raven played a huge role in me being able to truly do this." Harry replied, letting his hand be taken by Draco.

The class ended and Harry hung back to talk with Sev while Draco stood outside.

"Well, if it isn't the little ferret. Where's your scar head boyfriend?"

Draco turned, not surprised in the least to see Ron, seething in anger, Hermione right behind him. The blonde turned his head and refused to acknowledge the redhead, angering Ron further.

"Answer me, ferret!" He screamed, grabbing Draco by the collar.

A wand on his head froze him. "You will do well to release him, Weasel." A female voice hissed.

Draco looked to see two very angry Emerald eyes set on the redhead. He smirked and couldn't help but start laughing.

"I would listen to her, she's one powerful witch. Plus, she's pretty protective of me."

Ron had yet to move himself off of Draco, so when the door to the Potion's class open, suddenly, Ron had two sets of angry Emerald eyes on him and a pair of pissed off onyx. But the anger pouring of Raven drew everyone's eyes as two red and silver wings appeared, giving her anger a greater edge against the racist redhead.

"What the hell is she?" Ron screamed, dropping Draco in the process, said boy standing up and dusting off his robes.

"She is an Angelic Elf, and a powerful one at that." Severus responded.

"I'm very protective of my family and you have officially PISSED ME OFF!" She screamed, sending a wave of power crashing towards Ron.

The spell sent him crashing into the wall. Hermione rushed to him and quickly moved them out of the dungeons. But the anger was still raging until a pair of arms encircled her. Her eyes calmed and she hugged Harry back.

"Well, that is one way of saying I'm here." She said, causing the other four to laugh.

"Care to explain to me, why we were summoned away from movie night?" An Irish voice asked.

"Ellie!" Harry exclaimed going to hug his newly appointed 'sister'.

"Ello, Har, how's life?" She responded, kissing his cheek.

"Raven, may I enquire as to why she is here? Or how she can even see this?" Severus whispered.

"She's a squib or her magic is being held back. I found out that she was adopted and she found out that her parents were both purebloods, killed by Death Eaters."

"Who were they?"

"Lord and Lady Kellis."

Severus drew in a breath and gazed at Ellie, taking in her features. "I know that name. Fifteen years ago, they were killed because they refused Voldemort. But no one knew about them having a daughter. I guess hat she must have been saved and put into the muggle world."

"Her aunt and uncle protected her, bringing her to muggle London."

"Raven, come on. Dinner is starting." Harry said, grabbing her hand.

"And again I ask why did you call us?" Ellie said, walking up beside Raven.

"It's really a surprise, but I think it might be better if your guardian knows, Harry." Severus said, smirking at the boy.

"Well, I'm demanding that I be resorted and I am really hoping that you support it." Harry said, moving closer to Draco.

"Well, I guess, I better change my color scheme, shouldn't I?" She replied, smiling at him, her wings retracted now.

His eyes sparkled and a smile spread across his face when he hugged her again.

'You know little brother, you act younger then you should be. If I ever get my hands on those so called relatives, I'll kill them.'

"Harry, come one, dinner's already started." Draco said, pulling his fiancé behind him, the other three following.

They reached the Great Hall and while Raven and Ellie, who was fascinated by the ceiling, stopped, Severus, Harry and Draco approached the staff table.

"Headmaster, I formally request to be resorted. I no longer feel safe in Gryffindor and I have the full support of my sister& guardian, Lady Raven Snape." Harry spoke in a loud, but steady voice.

Raven walked forward and placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder, ignoring the whispers from three of four tables. Draco was standing rigid next to Harry, anger slowly seeping out of him, that is until, a well aimed kick to his leg drew his attention back to the headmaster.

" Well, it seems I have no choice but to grant your demand, Mr. Potter."

((**A/N:** yah, well I think I'm back on track, don't you think? Ok, you know what to do.))


	8. Because I said so!

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Chapter 8: Because I said so!**

" Well, it seems I have no choice but to grant your demand, Mr. Potter." Albus' face had a look of complete offense, but because he had no say in Harry's life now, he had to cave for the request when the Snape heir had her emerald eyes locked on him.

With a snap of her fingers, Minerva McGonagall summoned the sorting hat and stool. Harry walked up, a proud stance in his walk, not bothered by the glares that were being sent to him from Gryffindor, minus Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. Raven hadn't noticed before that Harry was only wearing a black robe, but she could now see the Potter crest and the…Raven turned towards Severus with a wide expression.

" Father, when did you do that? How did you find it?"

" Turns out that the Potter blood carried Slytherins blood this whole time. I'm guessing the Dark Lord has to be the descendent of a bastard child of Salazar Slytherin. I found that Harry is the true heir." Severus answered.

" Well, I guess Fred & George were right." Draco whispered.

Raven raise a brow at the blonde, but he ignored her as he watched his fiancé sit under the sorting hat.

" _Ah, Mr. Potter, glad to speak to you again. Oh, I see, you've finally agreed to my way of sight. Glad to see young Miss Snape has some great effect on you. Protect her, boy, she is the key to life, that girl. Last of the Angelic Elves, she is practically royalty in the magic realm. Well, back to work…_

**SLYTHERIN**!"

The hat's voice rang through the hall, causing the whispering to explode. Harry came back up to the others, Raven instantly wrapping her arms around him.

" I'm proud of you, little brother. Finally, you can be true to yourself." She whispered in his ear after kissing his cheek. " Now, I think your fiancé is looking to steal you away."

Harry smirked and before he could turn away, Raven stopped him and fingered the double-crested robe. She smiled as her fingers stopped on the Slytherin crest. " You finally have a way to influence the way the Ministry works. Make me proud, Harry." She added in a voice that only the brunette boy could hear.

The smirk that graced his face would have scared the minister if he was here at that moment. As if on cue, the doors to the castle burst open and said minister came in, three others following him. He marched up to Harry and grabbed him, jerking him away from Draco, who easily let his Dragon Elf anger take hold.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed, his gray eyes turning dangerously red.

Raven gave the Minister no chance to answer, her own creature blood dominating her system. Her wings stood at full length, stretching seven feet. Her eyes when pitch black, all she could see was her kin being mistreated. So, she tore Harry out of the Minister's grasp and put him behind her, directly in front of Draco, who pulled him close.

" Just what the hell do you think you are trying to do?" She seethed at the man, anger turning cold.

" One Harry James Potter is charged with being a Death Eater and is charged with the murder of Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley." Cornelius Fudge responded, sneering at her, failing to see the crest on her robe.

" Impossible. Even if he may resent them for their treatment, he hasn't been anyway near Surry in seven months. I know, because I've been able to track him. I wasn't about to risk some idiotic student or a real Death Eater sending him off to some random place because they don't like that he is actually thinking for himself." Raven replied, her eyes normal again, but her wings stretched even further out.

" I do not care what you say! He is going in now! Seize him and take him to Azkaban!" Fudge ordered.

A dark light surrounded Raven, her hair moving in the wave of power.

" STOP." She said, halting the Aurors in their places.

" What are you doing? Seize him!" Fudge yelled, veins bulging in his face.

" They will not, for although they are young, they still know how to follow correct orders. You have no power over me, Cornelius." Raven said, sneering at the man.

" What makes you think that you are more powerful them me?!" Fudge screamed.

" Well, I think it would be simple, Minister." Severus said, walking up next to Raven.

" She should be recognizable, seeing as how only she could stop Aurors beyond the Minister's orders." Draco added.

" Figured it out yet? I figured not, well, I guess we will just have to let her tell you. Rav, care to share your true power?" Harry ended, smirking as she closed her eyes.

The Great Hall shook as Raven began to release her hindered power. Her hair grew to her waist and it went from black to dark purple. While her winged disappeared, she grew three inches and stood over the minister at 5'11. But the greatest change was to her left eye; while her right remained an Emerald green, her left was an Amethyst Purple.

" Mmm, Sal why did you wake me? I was having such a nice nap." A deeper voice then Rav's asked.

" Sorry sis, but you're needed here." Harry answered.

" Hmm? That's not my Sal's voice." Raven's purple caught his and she smirked. " Ah, I see, well met heir."

Harry walked over and whispered in 'Rav's' ear, explaining everything. Suddenly, both eyes were Amethyst. She turned her attention towards Fudge, a cold anger freezing him.

" What black magic is this?" He hissed. " Who the hell are you?"

'Raven' drew herself up to full height and glared at the minister.

" I am the most powerful witch in any era. I am the most powerful Seer and you will show respect, you filth."

" SEIZE HER!"

But this time, Aurors didn't move, a look of complete repect on their faces when they looked at 'Raven'.

" It's nice to know that loyalty still exists. Thank you boys, your dismissed." She said, a fond smile on her face.

They nodded, bowed and left the Great Hall, leaving the minister to defend himself.

" WHO ARE YOU!" He half hissed, half screamed.

She glared at him before answering.

" I am Rowena Ravenclaw."

((**A/N:** oh my gee, I think I really like winging it sometimes. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not winging every chapter, but when your distraced a lot, like I was with this one, you make up the weirdest ideas. So, ok you know what to do.))


	9. Revealing the Blood

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

((**A/N: **Sorry about not updating. Had a lot of stuff going on at school. Anyway, here's your update and please, do not mind my slight randomness in the chapter. I'm high on can whipped cream. Ah I love the sound…plus I made brownies, so it's all good. Ok the song I use here is by Poets of the fall- Carnival of Rust. Love it soooo much))

**Chapter 9: Revealing the Blood**

Fudge didn't say anything as he stared at Raven/Rowena before backing up, slowly leaving the hall. When the girl didn't move to stop him, he turned and bolted, leaving Draco rolling in laughter, something no one had ever seen before Malfoy acting so warm.

"Draco, what would your mother say?" Raven/Rowena joked, the Amethyst eyes crackling in laughter.

"I do not believe that you are Rowena Ravenclaw! Even if you carry her blood, to unlock it, you would have to have had a horrible event transpire and by what I've found out, you're life was completely normal." Dumbledore yelled, ignoring the fact that the students were still in the hall, despite the fact that the first class had started twenty minutes ago.

Amethyst eyes shot back to Emerald and panic spread across her face. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her body. Harry ran forward and grabbed her, trying to block the emerging image, but it was too late and white eyes shot up and glared at Albus.

"Shit, this is bad." Ellie screamed, ready to kill Albus.

"Get off of me." A voice hissed at Harry and he shot back, fear lining his face.

Severus stood confused, never seeing this part of his daughter. Turning to the Irish woman beside him, he could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Ellie, please, tell me what is going on. Who is that?"

"That is a side of Ravvy that I wish would never see daylight again. When she was thirteen, she was attacked and raped by three guys. She ended up spending three weeks in the hospital in a coma and when she came out of it, she had this personality that evil and angry. She attacked the nurses and the doctors, but they sedated her and it was then that the psychiatrist explained that because of the attack, her personality had split into three, although he hadn't seen the third. With about thirty sessions, we were able to completely block the angry personality, but that wasn't before she named herself." Ellie answered, the tears ceasing as she looked at the dark man.

Hesitating, Severus asked

"What did she name herself?"

Flinching, Ellie turned her brown eyes back to the girl glaring around room.

"Valerian."

"Sedative? Her name is an herb used for sedation?"

"She found it ironic, because for the doctor couldn't get rid off her, only put her to sleep for a while. Did you ever see the cabinet locked in the kitchen?"

"Yes, but I never asked. I'm guessing there was pretty heavy medication in there?"

"About six bottles worth. Each battles Valerian's attempts to resurface, and Raven has been able to function for seven years with all that. I don't think that she would have lasted much more. That is until you & Harry came along and gave her a new lease on her life. But she can't go a day without her meds; that's why I freaked out when she was gone those two weeks. I didn't know or not wether she had any with her."

"She must have because she didn't have any episodes like this at Malfoy Manor. But how does Harry know?" Severus asked, watching the brunette boy standing near Draco, close to tears watching his sister breakdown.

"He witnessed her having an episode with Valerian. Once she recovered and saw him, she explained everything. He wasn't about to let her go through it alone, what with him having to deal with nearly the same thing with Voldemort."

Staring at her no fear at the madman's name, he didn't see Harry approach Valerian.

"Valerian, what are you doing?" He asked with anger.

White eyes shot into his Emerald and sneered.

"Well, if it isn't little Harry. Haven't seen you in forever, baby boy." Valerian hissed, standing, her features changing Raven's body.

Her body was skinny and pale and the long black hair reminded Harry of Bellatrix, the color dull and wild.

"Valerian, lay one hand on him and I'll kill you." Draco hissed, his Dragon Elf blood getting the better of him.

"And you would kill you future sister-in-law in the process. Actually, go ahead and do that. It would solve a major pest of mine."

Harry growled at her, flexing his hand, the other holding a vial of purple liquid.

" Oh, Harry that better not be what I think it is. You know that I would never drink that again."

" Too bad, Valerian. I want my sister back now!"

A sudden spell had the angry alter ego frozen in place, glaring as the brunette boy walked forward and poured the potion down her throat. The spell removed, the Valerian dropped to her knees and leaned forward, gasping. When Harry leaned down, Emerald eyes gazed up at him and her image blurred until she was back to her normal height & her black hair was gleaming in the sunlight.

" Raven, thank the gods." He whispered before wrapping her in a tight embrace.

" Thank you, little brother." She whispered before passing out.

Harry stood and with Draco's help,. Brought the twenty-one year old up. But the brunette glared daggers at the headmaster and spat

" Do you believe now? You had to doubt her and doing so has brought down all the hard work she's been doing, trying to keep that vile personality down. Oh, before you ask, yes the court does know about her condition and STILL granted her guardianship. So, you will not come near her ever again."

Harry walked out with Draco and Raven's still body, leaving Albus to contend with Severus. Once down in dungeons, Harry curled next to Raven, who was fast asleep in the spare bed in Severus' quarters, singing, trying to calm his nerves while Draco brewed more potions.

_Do you breathe the name of your saviour in your hour of need  
and taste the blame if the flavor should remind you of greed,  
of implication, insinuation and ill will, till' you cannot lie still,  
in all this turmoil, before red cape and foil come closing in for a kill _

Come feed the rain  
'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust  
Yeah feed the rain  
'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust

It's all a game, avoiding failure, when true colors will bleed  
all in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need  
I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore  
and more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before

Come feed the rain  
'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust  
Yeah feed the rain  
'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust  
Yeah feed the rain  
'cause I'm thirsty for your love dancing underneath the skies of lust  
Yeah feed the rain  
'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust

Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning  
Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning

Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the world is burning  
Don't walk away, don't walk away, oh, when the heart is yearning 

Harry felt his eyes droop and his smiled when he felt Raven move over, subconsciously knowing.

((**A/N:** SQUEAL I love that song…sorry. Anyway, yes I actually thought this chapter out and I don't care if many don't understand. Look up multiple personality disorder and it will explain why her personality split after the rape. Anyway, hope you like, and you know what to do.))


	10. Protecting the Protector

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

((**A/N:** hello again, I'm bored on this cold Saturday, so I'm writing for u my loving readers. I KNOW I have readers, b/c I have lots of alerts, but still, only 8 reviews….ur lucky I just like writing or you guys would NEVER get anything! Lol, ok then, onto the beloved chapter. The song I used in this is by Brian Littrell- Welcome Home (You) ))

**Chapter 10: Protecting the Protector**

Harry's eyes opened to find the space next to him empty. He turned on the bed, looking for Raven, to see her near the bathroom with Ellie, looking painfully at her hand, which contained six pills, before downing them in one swallow.

" How could I forgotten! I could have hurt Harry, no Valerian could have hurt him! I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to him. He's been through so much because of the Dursley's, Dumbledore, & Voldemort and now he has to deal with an older sister who has a fucking crazy person trying to break free from her head." Raven hissed, the tears streaming down her face.

" I don't care what you think! It's not just your fault, because I'm supposed to make sure you take it too. I forgot to remind you, what with my mind being raped by my research paper. Ravvy, it's going to be alright, Harry knows exactly what Valerian could do and he still wants to be by your side. He loves you and wants to be able to help you in anyway. That boy may be only sixteen, but he has the courage and willpower of a twenty year old" Ellie responded, pulling the crying woman into her arms.

" I couldn't even tell my own father and I know he wants a relationship with me. I was so ashamed of her…I thought he might hate me." Raven said in pained whisper.

" I could never hate you, Raven." Severus' said from the doorway.

The young woman didn't turn, instead kept her head down, the tears increasing. Walking quickly across room, Severus had her into a deep embrace while she sobbed into his chest. Ellie walked over and sat next to Harry, who tried to hid that he himself was crying. A gentle hand wiped the tears from his face and Ellie whispered

" Do you know how many nights I've laid awake and cried because I know how much stress that Valerian puts one her? It's ok to cry for her Harry, she needs to know that she can breakdown too and not be seen as weak."

Harry was silent before he sat, moved off the bed and ran to hug Raven too.

' _I'll protect her now, I won't let what Albus did to her happen again.'_ He thought as she hugged him back.

" I'm so sorry, Harry." She said, her tears falling on his head.

Shacking his head, he looked at her. " I'm not upset at you. It wasn't your fault."

A shaky smile crawled onto her face and she leaned her forehead against his, two sets of emerald eyes smirking into each other, words unspoken understood.

_I love you._

A banging on the chamber door had Raven composing herself and with a whispered spell, her hair was straightened and in a tight braid and her robes changed from a wrinkled black to a deep green. Walking out with her arm around Harry, she spotted Draco winded, leaning on Sev's desk, clutching a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet.

" Dumbledore has been ousted! The Ministry is charging him with deliberately and recklessly endangering the students lives by destroying your barriers and forcing Valerian out. Once father found out what happened, he forced Fudge to do it." Draco said with a huge smile on his face, handing the paper to Raven, who sat on the couch while Harry was standing next to his fiancé.

At first, she was smiling until she read on to page 11A, where the article writer struck her. Reading out loud, she began to shake

**While it was well deserved for Albus Dumbledore to be finally removed from Hogwarts, this reporter would love to know why the Wizarding World's savior has been under the guardianship of such a dangerous and wild woman, who could end up kill-**

Before she could go on, Ellie had ripped the paper from her hands and threw the paper into the fire. Raven was shacking when Severus sat and wrapped a protective arm around her, which she leaned into. But a wave of power drew their attention towards Harry, who was shaking in anger, his emerald eyes flashing. When they moved to Raven's, her heart clenched as she read the message loud and clear.

_I'm going to protect you know._

Harry turned and left the room, Draco behind him, demanding answers. Severus looked back and forth between the door and his daughter, who had brought her knees up and was staring at the foor. Sighing, he kissed her cheek and stood, quietly saying he was going to the lab, before leaving.

Ellie turned to her long time friend and chocked back a sob when she saw the pain that ran through the witch's eyes. Suddenly, Raven stood and walked to the door, but turned back toward Ellie.

" I need some air, so I'm going out. You don't have to stay here, but I really need to be alone."

Without waiting for a response, Raven walked out and the door slammed behind her.

Standing onto the Astronomy tower, Raven's wings appeared and she sat down, closing her Emerald eyes away from the mid morning sun.

Sucked into her head, she glared daggers at the woman in front of her.

" I hate you."

" Oh, lookie, little Raven has come to play."

" SHUT UP! You almost hurt Harry yesterday and I cant forgive you for that!"

" **Sshh, it's ok. She cant harm him. You have control, not her."**

" You always ruin my fun! How can I ever get any pleasure if you bitches stop me all the time?"

" **Because you are unwelcome and we don't want you anywhere near the loved ones."**

" You will stay away from Harry. I will never give you never another chance to break free!"

" I WILL be free again, and when I am, I'll make sure that I chock the breath out of that brat. But, maybe you'll die when they eventually take him from you, because you're some crazy person."

Screaming, Raven pulled herself out and walked to the edge of the tower. She gazed down and saw the snow glitter in the sunlight. Sobbing, she climbed onto the very edge and stood there. Her wings attempted to extend, but she prevented it, her own depression making her heart heavy.

The red and silver flashed to black just when the doors opened and Harry ran out, panic covering his face.

" Raven, please don't."

" Harry, you deserve a better guardian then me. I can't even protect myself."

Harry was silent before he started singing, drawing her attention away from the ground.

" _When I left home to be who I am  
Some people said "No Way"  
But I laid it all down, gave everything  
In my head rang the words that my father said _

You're never far  
I will be where you are  
and when you come to me  
I will open my arms

Welcome Home, you  
I know you by name  
How do you do?  
I shine because of you today  
So come and sit down  
Tell me how you are  
I know son, it's good just to see your face.

When I look at you holding my heart  
I will give to you all that I have  
Son I know there'll be times  
You will feel all alone  
I will share with you the words my father said

You're never far  
I will be where you are  
and when you come to me  
You can bet I will open my arms

Welcome Home, you  
I know you by name  
How do you do?  
I shine because of you today  
So come and sit down  
Tell me how you are  
I know son, it's good just to see your face

Said I've been waiting for that day  
Just to feel your warm embrace  
Your love has shown  
I will never be alone  
You will welcome me home

I'll forever be  
You will say to me  
Welcome Home, you  
I know you by name  
How do you do?  
I shine because of you today  
So come and sit down  
Tell me how you are  
I know son, it's good just to see your face

When I left home to be who I am  
Some people said "No Way" 

Gently, Harry pulled her off the edge and into a protective embrace.

" Then, I'll protect you." He whispered, kissing her head.

((**A/N:** Awwww, that is so sweet. I would love for someone to say that to me….(_screams and blows on cold fingertips. Glares at window next to me._) The only window that doesn't have a storm window in it and it's next to the computer. Away, I hope you like it and you know what to do))


	11. Those who protect her

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

((**A/N:** Ello all! Yah for fun! - currently high off of sweet & sour chicken - yummy food. And meowing kittens. STILL COLD! I swear I woke up a few days ago for school and it was -8 degrees! Yah I was not happy. So I'm sitting here, next to the cold window again, waiting for my friend to call, b/c we want to see Charlie Bartlett. Looks cool, so I figured why I waited, I would write you a chapter. The song I use is The Veronicas- Nobody Wins))

**Chapter 11: Those who protect her**

When the door clicked behind him, Severus punched a nearby wall.

" Dammit, I wanted to keep her from shit like this!" He hissed.

His mind flashed to when he had first met her, she had slept like nothing was ever wrong, but now Severus could see the lines on her face, far too old looking for a twenty-one year old woman.

Raven would say that isn't wasn't anyone's fault but her own, because she insisted to be a strong part of Harry's life. But Severus knew that if he had left her be, she would still be in London, in college being a young woman.

" Dad, don't worry about me. It's not your fault that I'm here. I've known about you and the Wizarding World since I was sixteen. If you hadn't found me, I wouldn't be able to protect Harry."

OoO

His daughter's voice echoed in his head while Ellie waited for Raven to return, her own thoughts breaking her mask.

The Irish woman held a pictures in her hands. The one she was looking at held two girls about nine years of age and were covered in mud while at summer camp, having just won the Tug-of-War after falling in a puddle. Raven was barely recognizable, but you could see her genuine happiness in her eyes.

Dropping to her knees when she looked at the second one, she cried. It was a picture taken of Raven when she was fifteen and you could see the damage the rape did to her smile, for the warmth it once held was gone completely.

" I'm sorry, Ravvy, I was supposed to protect you, but I failed. It's my fault." She sobbed into her knees

OoO

Back on top of the Astronomy tower, Raven was laying down, her head on Harry's lower legs, having been successfully brought back from her depression. She was listening and swapping stories about growing up.

" So, just when the snapping turtle was about to take my fingers off, here comes Ellie swinging her paddle like a warrior queen and smacks the thing hard on the head. She saved my paddle and we went back to dry land. Then we slipped and fell into this _huge_ mud puddle and got covered head to toe. She insisted that we take a picture, so when we went home, I could show mum and dad."

Harry smirked and looked up at the darkening sky with mild amazement.

" _We've been up here for hours. I don't think that I've ever had such a weird conversation with her, but I think this is what she needs now."_ He looked down to see her tracing a faint scar on her arm, the one where Valerian had attacked her when Harry has first seen the angry personality. _" I swear I'll find a way to get rind of Valerian."_

" Harry, are you even listening?" Raven's mocking voice called.

" Yah, you said that Mara was ready to kill you when she found out about your trip to see Queen live when you were thirteen." He replied, smiling at her.

He received a grin in return. " Good, just making sure you didn't drift into space. So, anything really cool ever happen with the Dursleys?"

Thinking, he suddenly laughed and began a story about when the Weasleys came to get before the Quidditch World Cup and about the Twin's treat 'accident'. Soon, Raven's laughter rang off the tower to the ground.

The sparkle that ran in her eyes was fleeting, but it was still there and Harry was determined to make it stick. When her eyes started to close, he smiled and began to softy sing, watching her smile.

" _Hold your head up high  
You're never wrong  
Somewhere in the right you belong  
You would rather fight than walk away  
What a lonely way to breathe the air  
What an unlovely way to say you care  
Now we're too far gone for me to save  
And I never thought that we'd come to this _

maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight rather walk away)  
There just no reason left to try  
(now is gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
lost count of the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins

Searching for the truth in your eyes  
Found myself so lost don't recognize  
The person now that you, you claim to be  
Don't know when to stop, or where to start  
You're just so caught up in who you are  
Now you're far too high for me to see  
I'd never thought that we'd come to this

maybe there's beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight than walk away)  
There just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
lost count of the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins

You never say your sorry  
Try to tell me that you love me  
But don't, (dont)it's too late to take it there

Baby that beauty in goodbye  
(no one's wrong or right, you would rather fight than walk away)  
There just no reason left to try  
(now it's gone too far, look at where we are)  
You push me away  
Another black day  
Lost count of the reasons to cry  
Look what you've missed, living like this  
Nobody wins

(Now it's gone to far, look at where we are)

Nobody wins" 

Harry smiled and levitated Raven up and back down to the dungeons.

OoO

Draco, meanwhile, was busy with his father at the Ministry, working on making sure that Albus's trial was quick and not delayed by anything. The Elvin Council would be coming to try the ex-headmaster.

Draco was adamant to make sure that Albus couldn't fall through the cracks. If that happened, who knows what the old coot would do to Raven and in turn to her brother and father.

" _That old fart will regret EVER messing with Harry's sister, the one person that he truly believes he needs to protect."_ The blonde thought as he filled the paperwork from the huge pile on the desk in front of him.

Lucius looked over at his son and smiled, knowing exactly what was on his mind, because it almost mirrored his own.

" _Albus is not getting away with this. Princess Selena is dead set on making sure he pays for hurting an Angelic Elf. Helps that she has me for an uncle."_ The man smirked and walked out of the room.

OoO

Several hours later, Draco walked in to find Harry, Raven, Ellie and Severus back in the Potion Master's quarters. Raven was fast asleep on the couch, her head on Ellie's lap. Harry was on the floor by her feet and Severus was in an armchair across from the couch, his onyx eyes darting to her sleeping form every few minutes.

" It's done, the council will be here in the morning and the trial is set for noon. There is no way for Albus to get out of this one."

All the eyes turned to Raven when she began to whimper, but Ellie was the first to smirk when her mumbled words were heard.

" No….don't take my paddle….no my fingers….stupid turtle…."

Harry suppressed a laugh and watched as Ellie leaned close to her ear.

" Don't worry, I'll beat him up with my paddle."

The whimpering stopped and the silent room heard her responded with something that broke Harry's hold on his laughter.

" Superwoman…."

((**A/N:** Ello again, yes I did think about this chapter very hard and I believe that it turned out just fine. Anyway, you know what to do. I will tell by this time of the chapter, I am sadly not going to see Charlie Bartlett, but I want to!!!))


	12. Moving on with her life

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

((**A/N:** Hello again, so how are all of you? Right, like you're gonna answer, ok anyway, I've decided that with chapter, I'm going to move it forward some months, b/c frankly, I'm losing myself on this one issue. There is WAY more drama then I originally obtunded. Ok anyway, on to the next chap. The song I used is by Kelly Clarkson-Don't waste your time))

**Chapter 12: Moving on with her life**

**Four Months Later**

Raven was sitting in her Psychology 102 class at the same time that Harry was in Potions, both in different areas of Europe, yet both having the same look on their faces: complete intrigue.

Raven was learning more and more about the workings of the mind while Harry, finally free of Dumbledore's constant mind probes, was working extremely hard on his potion, earning high praises from Severus and several glares from the Gryffindors, mostly Hermione, who just couldn't figure out how he had gotten so good at the subject, never mind that his own sister was now an un-certified potions master. Draco smirked at his fiancé before he finished his own potion.

Raven ignored Ellie, who was snoring lightly next to her as the professor spoke, the notes appearing with simple clicks of the remote Professor Brieger carried around.

" Can anyone tell me what might cause a case of Severe Identity Disorder?" The woman's German lined voice asked.

Instantly, Raven's hand shot up. " It would depend on the case, professor."

" Yes, Ms. Callis, I guess your right. Alright, take the patient A that has a perfectly normal life, no childhood traumas, yet still suffers from multiple personalities. Then there's patient B, who can still lead a normal life, but suffers from nightmares about a past that they barely remember."

Thinking for a moment, Raven could sense that Ellie was wide awake now, watching her elfin friend closely.

" Well, with patient A, it could very well be a severe chemical imbalance and that could be a strong pointer to the voices. With patient B, it seems like they have pushed the trauma to a separate part of the mind. Obviously, something had to happened for her to barely remember anything from their past. Traumatic incidents could have happened and the patient would have no recollection because the instinct is to hide it."

" Define traumatic, please."

" That is not so easy to define, professor." Ellie said.

" Ah, Ms. Richards, welcome to land of the living. Now, explain please."

" What is traumatic for one person wont be for another. Example: I am terrified of dogs and I'm like that because when I was five, I was tackled by a large group of dogs and no one helped me. I was stuck under the animals for a half hour before someone realized I was there. Now, take Raven here, she adores dogs and has been around them forever, so she is immune to them basically. What I am getting at is that trauma is different for everyone."

" Very good, Ms. Richards. Well, that's all for today, so I will see all next Thursday."

Ellie walked out with Raven behind her, checking her cell phone for messages, smirking. Raven was walking slowly behind her as they headed back to their flats. They were in a familiar alley when Ellie suddenly turned to her.

" Oi, Raven, guess who's in town?"

" Hmm." Came her response.

" Well, I never. I guess you don't care that Queen is in town."

" They haven't been the same since Freddie died. I'm gonna grab something from Diagon, wanna come?"

Ellie shook her head. " Nah, I have to work on my report for Chem. See ya later, love."

Nodding, Raven walked into the Leaky Cauldron after wordlessly conjuring her robe. She walked through the pub, ignoring the looks she received from the patrons and trying to ignore their whispering as well.

"_Did you see her crest? I never knew the slimy bastard had a brat. I bet she's just like him."_

" _I wonder who her mother is."_

" _I heard it was Lily Potter, because a while ago, there was a story in the Prophet about her walking into Hogwarts saying she wanted to talk to her brother and that was Harry Potter!"_

" _And I heard she his guardian! How does the daughter of a death-"_

Their voices were cut off when she slammed the door and slipped to the ground, close to tears.

" Calm down Rav, they know nothing about you or Sev." She whispered to herself before picking herself up.

Recovering her appearance, she walked into Diagon, pulling the list of potion ingredients she needed. She didn't see the pair of eyes that watched her every movement, anger and intrigue in both.

" I thought that Angelic Elves died out a century ago, Letix." One said, his blue eyes smirking.

" Well, they were a secretive bunch. She must have just recently received her powers, otherwise, we would have sensed her, Janus." The other responded, his own brown eyes sparkling with ill will.

Raven suddenly stopped when she felt a familiar chill run through her and that's when she could finally sense the eyes and the ill intent directed toward her. But true to her Snape blood, she acted like she had forgotten something.

" Of course, I have to get a wedding gift still and I have to pick up my dress. I should go get Cissa and Lucius." She said, rushing off to Madam Milkens.((**I know it's not right, but leave me be.**))

She emerged from the shop, said Malfoys by her side, both well aware why _exactly_ she had them both there. Lucius was currently watching every person that they passed, trying to find the culprits.

" I don't think their here anymore, uncle." He heard Raven whisper.

" We're not leaving you until we get you home." He replied, carrying her dress for her.

Narcissia drew the young witch's attention back to her by asking what she got for a gift.

" That's the thing, I don't know what to get for them."

Lucius smiled as they walked back through the barrier, but frowned when Raven suddenly stopped near the back entrance to the pub. Before he had a chance to ask she drew a deep breath and walked in with Cissa on her arms. When he quickly walked in behind them, he knew instantly why his niece had frozen. The patrons of the pub had taken up to whispering the moment she had entered the inn and we're watching her walk through with the Malfoys near her. As soon as they exited, she stopped and kneeled down, breathing deep.

" I feel like I'm on display in there. Why do they feel they have the right to judge me?" She whispered, locking her emerald green eyes with his silver.

He shook his head and helped her up, a protective arm around her shoulders. They walked back in silence to her flat, silent thoughts running through each of their minds. When they walked into her flat, she sighed and dropped her keys on the island, sitting in one of the padded, oak chairs.

" Thanks for being my escorts guys. Didn't mean to pull you from your lives." She whispered.

Narcissia only brought her into a tight hug before moving to her room and placing the dress in the closet. She flooed home, her own plan working it's way through her mind. Lucius hugged her as well, relieved to feel the tension leave her body.

" Don't go into Diagon alone anymore, ok? Can you promise me that?"

" Yah, I don't think I want to go alone anymore. Again, thanks, Luc."

Half glaring, he kissed her head before flooing home as well, seeing his wife at his desk, writing a very angry letter howler.

Raven stood in one spot for several moments, watching the sun as it shines in mid-afternoon. She finally resolved to sleep, despite having another class in two hours. Leaving a note for Ellie on the island, she passed out on top of her covers.

**oOo**

She woke up the next day with a slightly less heavy mind. She walked into the kitchen to find Hedwig there with a letter and small package. Taking the items from the bird and pulling out the crackers, she opened the letter to see Harry's familiar writing.

' _Hey you,_

_Something happened yesterday, huh? Don't lie to me, I could sense it…plus Lucius told Severus, who in turn (after much angry threats from Draco) told us. If Sev and Dray hadn't stopped me, I would have flooed last night. But I have exams, so I have to stay._' Raven smiled at the obvious sarcasm her little brother used. '_ But I am so coming home this weekend. Besides, you know you want me there and I have some amazing news, but I am not telling you until this weekend. Oh, concerning the package, it's from Pansy. She said something about how you would love the song, so I have no clue. I will be seeing you soon, so love ya oodles._

_Harry_'

Raven smiled again and kissed the parchment, her tears hitting the paper. Turning to the package, she opened the small box to find a CD case and a quick note from Pansy that simply said _'Track five.'_

Putting it into the stereo, Raven sat down and pushed play.

_" __It's over, it's over, it's over: _

It seems you can't hear me  
When I open my mouth you never listen  
You say stay, but what does that mean  
Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

It's not easy not answering  
Every time I want to talk to you  
But I can't  
If you only knew the hell I put myself through  
Replaying memories in my head of you and I  
Every night

Don't waste your time trying to fix  
What I want to erase  
What I need to forget  
Don't waste your time on me my friend  
Friend, what does that even mean  
I don't want your hand  
You'll only pull me down  
So save your breath  
Don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

You're callin'  
You're talkin'  
You're tryin'  
Tryin' to get in  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
Friend

Don't waste your time trying to fix it  
So save your breath, don't waste your song  
On me, on me  
Don't waste your time

You held me  
You felt me  
You left me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over  
You touched me  
You had me  
But it's over, it's over, it's over my friend  
Don't waste my time" 

Laughing, Raven put the song on repeat and stood.

" Knew I liked Pansy for a reason." She whispered when a knocking at her door drew attention.

" Alright already, I'm coming." She said when the knocking increased.

But when she opened the door, she froze and paled.

" W-What do you want? ELLIE!"

((**A/N:** Oh my, I think this is my first true cliffhanger for this story (cackles evilly) sorry, had a Doctor Evil moment there, lol. Anyway, you know what to do.))


	13. Behind the Hazel eyes is where she lies

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

((**A/N:** Ello again! Why am I in such a hyper mood? Well, it may be due to the lack of sleep (I only got THREE hours) or it could be my new glasses (makes my face look sooo different) or it could be the AMAZING Peach Smoothie sitting in front of me(ah what boredom, cans of fruit, ice, milk and a blender can create)…….yah I think it's the smoothie. Ok ANYWAY, on to chapter 13.…OH the song I used is by Within Temptation- It's The Fear))

**Chapter 13: Behind the Hazel eyes is where she lies**

" Alright already, I'm coming." Raven said when the knocking increased.

But when she opened the door, she froze and paled.

" W-What do you want? ELLIE!" She screamed towards the stairs, panic evident in her voice.

A hand shot out, covering her mouth and that sent her panic into overdrive. She struggled against the hand, sending out help waves to anyone that would hear.

' _No, please not him!'_ She thought as the man pushed her back into her flat.

" No, you will not scream." His rough voice stopped her actions.

All she could see was that memory, over and over.

**Flashback to eight years ago**

" _Ravey, I need to get home, so I'm gonna go on ahead, ok?" Ellie asked, looking behind her at Raven, who was playing with a kitten._

" _Yah, I'll call you tonight, ok?"_

_Ellie nodded and took off at a run, knowing she was late for her appointment. Raven smiled softly when the kitten ran off to join it's litter mates and mother. Standing, the thirteen year old stretched her leg muscles, not seeing three sets of eyes watching her every move._

_The one with blue eyes let out a soft whistle. " Pretty little thing."_

_His friend smirked as well, his brown eyes sparking. " I agree, Janus. Damien?"_

_Hazel followed the young teen's movement with disgusting hunger. " Damn she looks tasty."_

_The group stalked the girl as she began to walk home, oblivious to her soon to be attackers. One wave of Damien's finger had the other two running and cornering the girl._

" _W-What do you want?" Raven stuttered out, fear flooding her face._

" _Oh, I love the smell of fear." Janus whispered, running a hand across her cheek._

_A cold shiver went through her spine and she whimpered as her legs gave out and she collapsed. Suddenly, the hazel-eyed man was there, violently kissing her._

_She screamed into his mouth, but a punch to the gut silenced her as the other two began undressing her, slowly and each time kissing open skin._

_Raven felt the bile rise in her throat when Damien unbuttoned her pants and tore them off, hands sliding up her legs and thighs. The other two removed her shirt and bra, while still holding down her struggling body._

" _Damn Damien, you were right. She tastes divine." Letix said, biting her neck._

_She screamed into Damien's mouth again and whimpered when she felt the blood slide down her back. Janus slide his fingers between her legs and pushed inside her, cause her to react with violent jerks as the tears flowed nonstop. _

_Raven suddenly found herself tied down and all three standing over her. Damien was the first to descend, then when he was done, Janus, who broke her left wrist when she began to struggle again. Finally, Letix smothered her, leaving bite wounds all over her body. They stood up hours later, leaving her to curl up when they released the bonds and cry._

_In her mind, she heard a comforting voice draw her away from the men._

" _**Shh, hush little one, I'm here. Sleep, they are gone, relax sweetie."**_

_In the distant, Raven heard a voice cackle before she blacked out._

" _My turn."_

_She barley woke up when she heard the familiar Irish voice scream._

" _RAVEN! Oh dear gods, no not you."_

**Flashback end**

Staring into familiar hazel eyes, she began to struggle, freeing herself.

" HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, her anger flying at him along with her tears.

A dangerous smirk appeared as he walked towards her.

"_It Waits for the day, I will let it out  
To Give it a reason, to give it its might _

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I am losing the struggle within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength, it is fading  
I have to give in

It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
Its growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escape  
Because my fate is horror and doom"

" Stay away, you're not supposed to be near me."

" You see, after I was convicted, all I could think about was you and how divine you tasted that day. What luck that the day I get released, Letix and Janus tell me they saw you in Diagon Alley, looking more gorgeous then before."

" A….a wizard? You're a bloody wizard?"

" And you my dear, are a beautiful Angelic Elf."

Backing up farther, Raven found herself against the doorway that lead to her balcony.

"_Hold down your head now,  
Just let me pass by  
Don't feed my fear,  
If you don't want it out _

I fear who I am becoming,  
I feel that I'm losing all beauty within  
I can no longer restrain it,  
My strength, it is fading  
I have to give in

It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
Its growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escape  
Because my fate is horror and doom" 

Damien's hand grabbed her chin and brought his lips crashing down on her. This action sent pain shooting through her body.

* * *

Somewhere in Northern Ireland

A figure jerked violently as pain raced through their body. Amber eyes snapped open in fury and wild, deep blue hair danced in the wind as the figure raced off, two words on their lips:

" Protect her".

* * *

Damien had her pinned harshly against the frame and Raven could hear Ellie pounding on the door wildly, screaming her name. A whispered word from Damien had her frozen, no matter how many counter spells she screamed in her head.

"_Long ago, it came to me  
and ever since that day,  
Infected with it's rage  
But it ends today"  
_

Pushing the girl to the floor, Damien sneered as he reached under her shirt.

" _No Please Stop! Help Me PLEASE! Anyone…please…" _Her thought were beginning to shrivel, Valerian's taunts in her mind as well.

" I love the smell of fear." He whispered in her ear.

"_It's the fear,  
The fear of the dark  
Its growing inside of me  
They won, they will come to life  
Have to save,  
Save my beloved,  
There is no escape  
Because my fate is horror and doom"_

" Back away." A voice hissed from the edge of the balcony.

Damien looked to find a figure with long, blue hair and amber eyes glaring at him. " She's mine." He hissed.

" Wrong answer."

A sharp, blue light smashed into Damien, sending him flying into the wall and releasing the spell on Raven. She sat up and looked up at the figure of her rescuer. She could clearly see the form of a female, who held out a hand, a warm smile on her face. Without hesitation, Raven slid her hand into the other.

Gliding up, Emerald met Amber and Raven felt the pain, worry and panic leave her body at once. A gentle hand held her cheek, followed by a quick kiss and a whisper

" It's Luna."

" Raven."

Luna nodded and turned toward Damien while Raven rushed to the door, where Ellie pulled her into a tight hug. Quickly telling her sister everything, Ellie was glad to have Luna taking care of Damien while the Irishwoman called the police.

**Three hours later**

Raven was sitting on the edge of the balcony with Luna and Ellie on each side when she heard the fireplace roar to life. She turned to see Harry, eyes red from tears, Draco behind him.

" What happened?" Harry asked, walking up to her.

Unable to respond, she hugged him, tears spilling as she crashed to her knees again.

((**A/N:** (blink) wow, long…COOL! Ok anyway, what do you think of Luna? I have been thinking it over for the past three chapters and I finally went ahead with Raven having a mate….besides, Luna kicks arse!!))


	14. Wrestling with Her Fears

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

((**A/N:** Ello my readers…well I got one review last chapter, so maybe I should keep doing what I did…whatever that was, lol. I'm sitting here on this semi-cold Thursday, with a music pounding into my right ear…lol, because that's what everyone needs. OK, onto the next chapter, yes I will be going into more details about Luna and no not the beloved Luna Lovegood, as my one reviewer asked. The song I use is Poets of The Fall- Illusion & Dream))

**Chapter 14: Wrestling with Her Fears **

Harry held Raven as she sobbed into his shoulder, his anger barely in check.

' _Who has fucking hurt her again?'_ He thought, running a comforting hand up and down her back.

Before he could ask his question aloud, the woman with long blue hair and amber eyes pulled Raven up and began to whisper to her. After a few minutes, Raven nodded and hugged the woman before turning back to Harry and her future brother-in-law.

" I.…I never told you everything about the rape." She whispered, not seeing Luna's eyes go wide and stare at her.

" Rape?" Luna asked, her heavy Irish accent lined with checked anger.

Nodding, Raven walked back into the flat and into the kitchen, instantly conjuring tea, drinking the hot liquid at once.

" After the police captured Damien, Janus and Letix, the trial took forever. The damn thing lasted for nine months and I had to testify against all of them, each giving me looks like I was their property that would be punished for behaving badly. But, in the end only Damien ended up being sentenced." Raven said quietly, sliding to the floor.

" Why only him?" Draco asked, sitting down near her.

But it was Ellie who answered, her voice revealing the tears she had cried in the last few hours.

" Because Janus and Letix escaped. Damien refused to rat them out, so they went on the run while he got sentenced for eight years."

" Mom and dad moved around so much because there was always reports of them being in the area around us. We finally settled in Wales then I moved here to go to college."

" Fate loved us finally, because I got accepted there as well and had the flat below her."

Ellie feel silent when Raven was standing suddenly, walking over to the window, near where Luna was, who watched her mate with concern in her amber globes.

" It was them that day in Diagon, Harry. They were the ill presence I felt. Now, I'm very glad that I asked Lucius and Cissa to come. I fear they might have taken me if I had remained alone." She said, the tears chocking her words.

Luna had her quickly in a protective hold, calming Raven's wild emotions quickly. Harry watched the woman with wary eyes, not willing to let anyone hurt his sister again.

" Harry, she's not gonna hurt me." Raven whispered, knowing his thought.

The fireplace roared to life, startling the group. They all turned to see Lucius and Severus come out, looking ragged. Raven slid out of Luna's hold and rushed to her father, who held her tight.

" Daddy." Luna heard her whisper.

" What the hell happened?" Lucius demanded, looking at Ellie.

" _Look in my eyes I'll make you see  
We're drifting aimlessly  
Blind in a world of make believe _

Hear them sing their songs off key n' nod like they agree  
Buying the needs to be discreet

I've got no hand in matters worldly  
I hardly care at all  
What's going on fails to concern me  
'Cause I'm locked behind my wall  
But you know what drives me out  
Out of my mind oh" 

Nobody answered, all looking at Raven who had moved back to the island. No one felt like it was their right to speak for her. Luna walked over and leaned next to her, whispering. Again, Lucius gave a look that asked questions, but no one answered.

A small laugh drew Severus's eyes to his daughter again, seeing her nod towards the blue haired woman.

Raven was breathing in Luna's scent, entranced by it.

" I know I should, Luna, but he's done so much for me, it's hard to ask for more."

" Love, he's your father. He will always be there, no matter the price." Luna responded, bumping her hip into the elf.

Smirking, Raven locked her eyes with Luna's. " You're a hoot, Lu."

Amber eyes sparkled. " Anything to make you laugh, love."

Sighing, Raven turned to face her uncle and father, seeing the concern etched into their faces.

" Someone came today and….and well it turned out it was Damien." She said, walking slowly up to her father, who hissed.

" When did he get released?"

" I'm not sure, but Uncle Lucius, I was right when I thought it was the other two yesterday."

The tall blonde nodded, thinking.

Severus pulled her into another embrace, kissing her cheek.

" Who is she?"

"_It's whatever makes you see  
Makes you believe  
And forget about the premonition you need to conceive  
The images they sell are Illusion and Dream  
In other words dishonesty _

If I speak ill please, humor me  
Won't rant on endlessly  
Just thought I'd try to make you see"

Raven pulled back, not knowing how to answer, but Luna did that for her.

" I'm her mate, sir." Her heavy Irish voice was nervous.

Onyx eyes scrutinized the woman. " What are you?"

Taking a deep breath, Luna released two, dark green wings from her back. " I'm a dragon sir. I am from a long line, going back three hundred years."

" But you look human." Draco said, curiosity in his tone.

" This is my natural form. Over the last five generations, we dragons learned how to hide our full form, while still being able to access our power. It's rare nowadays for a dragon to be in their full form."

Raven was carefully examining Luna's wings. What looked like leather was in fact feather, but tiny ones that were tough to the touch. Running a had across them produced a shiver from Luna, who sent a lustful gaze back to elf, who smirked.

"_It doesn't solve a thing to dress it, in a pretty gown  
A stone will not need you to guess if, you're still going to drown  
So you know what drives me out  
Out of my mind, oh _

It's whatever makes you see, makes you believe  
And forget about the premonition you need to conceive  
The images they sell are Illusion & Dream  
In other words dishonesty

So can you name your demon?  
Understand it's scheming  
I raise my glass and say "Here's to you"

Can you chase your demon?  
Or will it take your freedom?  
I raise my class and say "Here's to you" " 

Three hours later, after they were sure that Raven was alright, Severus, Lucius and Ellie returned home, leaving the other four to relax in the living room, watching random TV channels. Raven was on the floor in front of the chair, her head on Luna's legs and Harry was stretched out on the couch, his head on Draco's lap.

Eventually, Raven, Harry & Draco went to sleep while watching an old American film. Luna, on the other hand, was wide awake, aware of the presences outside of the apartment. She carefully maneuvered her way off the chair without waking her elf and walked out onto the balcony, instantly finding two sets of eyes: one brown, one blue. Fear ran through them before they disappeared with small pops. Luna spoke an ancient spell, erecting wards around the flats, deep magic preventing anything foul from entering.

Luna turned to see Raven leaning against the doorframe, sleep clouding her smiling eyes. She moved forward and leaned against the edge, letting the cool breeze blow her long, onyx hair.

"_I've got no hand in matters worldly  
I hardly care at all  
What's going on fails to concern me  
'Cause I'm locked behind my wall  
But you know what drives me out  
Out of my mind oh _

It's whatever makes you see  
Makes you believe  
And forget about the premonition you need to conceive  
That the images they sell are Illusion and Dream  
In other words dishonesty

So whatever makes you see  
Makes you believe  
And forget about the premonition you need to conceive  
The images they sell are Illusion and Dream  
In other words dishonesty

With silence comes peace  
With peace comes freedom  
With freedom comes silence" 

Gathering the sleeping elf in her arms, Luna curled back up into the armchair and feel asleep with Raven fast asleep against her chest.

((**A/N:** Yah another chapter done with it on five pages!! In the words of my friend Manderz "Fucking SWEET!". well, yall know what to do.))


	15. It’s Never Too Late

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks?

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

((**A/N: **Ello all again! Once again, the weather is weird, it's all snowy and bright outside and I am hearing THUNDER….I know! (hehe channeling my inner Titus, haha) Well, I think we established a good connection with Luna last chap, at least I got another review, but it was only from the same person, not that I don't appreciate it njferrell. OK, onto the chap. Oh the song I used is Poets of the Fall- The Beautiful Ones))

**Chapter 15: It's Never Too Late**

Raven felt herself wake back up to hear Draco and Harry snickering near her. Her emerald eyes opened to see the pair on the couch, watching the elf and dragon sleep. Harry stopped when he saw her awake, but Draco didn't care.

" What is so funny, Dray?" Raven asked.

" Look at your _chair_." The blonde responded, pointing.

Looking, Raven saw Luna's head resting inches from her own, arms wrapped loosely around the elf's waist. Smiling, Raven slid out her weak hold and stood, stretching.

" So what are you guys hungry for?" She asked, moving into the kitchen, the boys behind her.

" Pancakes."

" French Toast."

Laughing, Raven started breakfast while Harry took a shower. Draco stood and walked into Harry's room, the door closing behind him. Raven stalled for a moment, her thought on overdrive.

' _How safe is it here now that Janus and Letix know I live here? I fear them more then I do Voldemort.'_ She thought as she went back to making the food, not seeing Luna standing near her.

Luna watched her move around the kitchen, completely wrapped in her head. She stopped suddenly, opening a locked cabinet, removing six plastic bottles and opening each, removing a pill from each.

Raven was still oblivious to her mate's presence as she glared at the pills on the counter and glass next to them.

" There has to something I can do to get rid of her completely!" She hissed before taking the pills, each like poison to her.

"_Flies with a broken wing, she's ever so graceful, so like an angel,  
but I see, tears flow quietly. _

The struggle she's seen this spring, when nothing comes dancing,  
paying a handsome fee, and still she smiles at me.

And I can't take it, no I can't help but wonder…" 

She turned to start the pancake batter when she saw amber eyes watching her, full on concern and questions.

" I'm not going to ask right now, but I'll be there to listen." Luna whispered, kissing her cheek.

"_Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones?  
How do you break a heart of gold?  
Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls?  
Heroes of tales unsung, untold. _

Sweet as an angel sings, she gives though she has none left but the  
last one, free, unhesitatingly.

And I am humbled, I'm a broken mirror, and I can't help but wonder…"

Nutmeg filled her senses, causing Raven to rush to the stove before the French toast burned. Luna smiled and moved to the island, starting the pancake batter. Thirty minutes later, there was a pile of food waiting for the teenage boys while Raven got dressed. When she and Luna walked back out, about ten minutes later, the food was gone and they were cleaning up.

" Hey, you guys feel like seeing a movie or something?" Raven asked, picking up the paper.

" Not really, but I heard Muggle London has some pretty cool museums." Draco answered, ignoring his fiancé's sigh.

"_Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones?  
How do you break a heart of gold?  
Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls?  
Heroes of tales unsung, untold._

_Why do we sacrifice the beautiful ones?  
Why when they walk with love alone?  
Why do we sacrifice our beautiful souls?  
Just trying to find their way home."_

Laughing, Raven nodded. " Yah there's some good ones. So, are we leaving or what?"

The other three nodded and they left the apartment, note left on the door for Ellie.

OoO

" Harry, I never thought I would see you like that!" Raven's laughter rang out through the alley.

" Well, it's Luna's fault that I got covered in ice cream in the first place!"

" Oi, it's not my fault you and Draco decided to waltz in the middle of the park." Luna responded, wrapping an arm around Raven's waist.

Laughter rang off the walls again, the groups walking back in the fading light.

" I must say, I have the perfect timing. I was so glad I had my camera and Harry didn't see me behind him." Ellie said, waving the Polaroid around.

Harry jumped and attempted to grab the offending picture, but ended up flat on his butt when Ellie quickly maneuvered out of the way.

They all crashed up the stairs, Ellie and Raven glad once again for not having more neighbors. But when Raven unlocked the door, she felt the presence in her flat before anyone, but soon everyone felt it, unsure of the intention.

They walked in carefully, but when the figure stood from the couch, Harry gasped and moved forward.

" Sirius?"

((**A/N:** Yes I know it's short, but that's all part of my evil plan (hehe Evil smirk) and I will reveal nothing….until next chapter, lol. Anyway, you know what to do!))


	16. To Willingly Fall

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks? I won't be when I graduate/but that's sooo far away, lolls not really its like 2 months.

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

((**A/N:** OH my gods, I'm a horrible person. I haven't written in forever, sob sorry, I've had a lot going on. And I left you with a cliffy, so bad of me!! Ok anyway, yes its finally spring and I am no longer cold sitting next to the window next to the computer cheers ring throughout room hahaha, but anyway, the songs I use are Breaking Benjamin- Had Enough & Anastasia- Everything Burns))

**Chapter 16: Willingly To Fall**

Harry was staring at the man six feet in front of the group with teary eyes, emotions pouring off him, suffocating Draco and Raven.

" Sirius?" He whispered.

" Hello, pup."

The voice sent a bad vibe through Raven's spine and she pulsed, her wings appearing as her Emerald eyes turned Amethyst. Luna watched with awe as the power wafted off of her mate, pulling her own Dragon blood to life.

" Who are you?" Raven/Rowena hissed, placing herself in between Harry and the figure.

" Why do I have to answer you? Now, get out of my way, I want to hug my godson."

" No." Luna and Raven hissed at the same time.

'Sirius' reacted violently and swung out, catching Raven harshly in her chest, sending her flying back.

" RAVEN!" Ellie, Draco & Harry yelled, racing to catch her.

But, a powerful burst of energy caught the elf, allowing her to set herself on the ground comfortably. The energy was pulsing harshly off of Luna, her features changed. Her long, blue hair was in spikes and dangerously sharp bumps covered her skin. To anyone else, Luna was dangerous and frightening, but with every pulse of power, Raven was drawn closer to the dragon, her senses being driven wild by a combination of lust and awe.

" Touch my mate again and I will kill you." Luna hissed, her teeth like needles.

The air around 'Sirius' shimmered, causing Raven to react with powerful anti-spells, forcing the man to reveal his true self.

"_Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first  
The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside  
We are all prisoners, things couldn't get much worse  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near__"_

You had to have it all, well have you had enough ?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done, I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become

" Is that…is that Moody?" Draco whispered, surprise and anger racing through his voice.

Sure enough, Alastor Moody stood spell bound in the middle of Raven and Harry's apartment, bits of the late Sirius Black's belonging on his person, obviously used to make a convincing disguise.

Raven walked around Luna, her hand ghosting the dragon's skin, pushing the blood down so the woman could gain her normal appearance, allowing her amber eyes to glare at the man. The Angelic Elf circled in front of her mate, her own eyes fixed on Moody, thoughts revolving around many forms of revenge for the pain, however brief, that he brought to Harry.

"_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind__"_

You had to have it all, well have you had enough ?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done, I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become

" Why are you here?" Raven asked, standing in front of Moody.

" I don't have to answer you, you spawn of scum." The gritty voice replied.

Before anyone could move, a sharp slap rang throughout the flat, anger pouring off of the elf in droves. The air was moving around her, causing her silk locks to move like waves as she glared at the man.

" You can insult me all you want, but mention my father again and I will make you regret even breathing."

The fireplace roared to life, bring an extremely unexpected guest.

"_Oooh..._

Hold me down (I will live again)  
Hold me down (I will break you)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down

You had to have it all, well have you had enough ?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done, I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become

Heaven help you  
Heaven help you"

" Daddy, what a surprise." Luna said, moving forward, smiling.

A man about six foot two stood in the living room, with long red hair and bright amber eyes, watching his daughter approach.

" You could have warned me, you know." His old Irish voice said.

Stopping, Luna raised a brow at the man. " About what?"

The pair began a conversation in a language that had to be Dragon while Raven left Moody to be dealt with by Draco and Harry, moving to stand on the balcony, the moon bright on her skin.

' _I was so frightened…was it because I thought Harry would want to leave me? No, it can't be that, if I can deal with him wanting to stay with uncle Lucius a lot, then him living with his god-…no he's gone…god, when did life become so complicated for me?'_

She rested her head against the nearest pole, the breeze distracting her thoughts, the smell of the coming rain calming her senses.

"_Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing__"_

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns

Meanwhile, Luna was beginning to grow irritated with her father.

" **You can't tell me that! She has a life here; she's in college and she also has been raising her brother! I will not, under any circumstance force her to leave this life!"**

"**If you don't, I will force the bond to break! She's an elf, not a single drop of dragon blood in her! Why would you choose her for a mate? Even worse, she's as good as dirt, a filthy wit-"**

Another loud smack rang through the flat, anger rolling of Luna.

" Leave father and _please_ tell mother what you tried to do and let the counsel know too. You have no right to even suggest the break."

"_Ooh, oh__"_

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

Raven watched with horror as Luna's father departed in rage, but she failed to see that her brothers had removed the invading wizard to god knows where. Luna sighed and looked up to see Raven's horror stricken eyes staring at her.

"_Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away"_

" You know, love, it amazes me that me fighting with my father and not my dragon form that scares you." Luna said, pulling Raven into her arms.

" Why was he so angry, Luna?" The elf whispered into Luna's chest.

" I can't tell you right now, alright?" She replied, kissing her black hair.

Nodding, Raven turned in Luna's arms, facing the street. Luna rested her head on Raven's shoulder.

" Fighting has always really frightened me, but your dragon form…it….pulled so hard on my senses, it hurt not to look."

" Well, then look." Luna whispered seductively in her ear, sending shivers down Raven's spine.

Turning again, Raven's Emerald eyes were smoky with lust, locked onto equally smoky Amber eyes. When Raven's lips touched Luna's, sparks ran through her body like fire and cause her to pull Luna closer, who in turn, pushed her against the nearest wall, her kiss full of passion before moving to her elf's neck, leaving tiny, soft bite marks on Raven's pale skin.

Gasping as the pleasure soared through her body, Raven became suddenly very aware of just where they were and what their current actions could lead to in an open area. She pushed Luna away, but kept her eyes locked.

" Not here." She said in a sultry whisper, her nails dug into Luna's clothes.

Taking the hint, the Dragon swiftly had her mate in her arms before moving to Raven's room, several spells going up as soon the door was closed.

((**A/N:** Yah for longness. Hehe, want to guess what Luna's mum will do to her father? Haha, yah I'm not telling. Anyway, you know what to do, sorry about the wait, but it happens.))


	17. Evolving Hair

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own HP, if I did, please, would I still be living in the boondocks? I won't be when I graduate/but that's sooo far away, lolls not really its like 2 months.

((**A/N:** hey yall! Welcome to my new story. Hope you enjoy. This is a Sev/Lily, but with a twist. There will be an eventual DM/HP pairing, b/c those two just belong together, any way go read now))

((**A/N:** Ello again! Haha how about I am not going to tell you what happens with Luna and Raven and I will never tell you, because it's personal for them and Luna would kill me if I talked about the extremely-

Luna: What are doing, Dark?

Me: NOTHING! (Runs away)

Luna: evil grin

(Comes back) Oh the song I used is Avril Lavigne- Keep Holding On))

**Chapter 17: Evolving Hair**

The next morning, Raven and Luna didn't reappear until eleven, but although they didn't say they had completed their bond, it was given away by the change in Raven's appearance.

" Morning, guys." She yawned and stretched.

"Morn-" Harry stopped mid sentence, his spoon hitting his bowl.

" Sis, what happened?" Draco asked

" What do you mean by that?" Raven responded.

" Your hair." They said together.

Her hand shot up and noticed at one that her waist length, onyx locks were now ear tip short and, from what she could see, had blue coloring in it.

" Luna!"

Said dragon walked out, rubbing sleep from her eyes, looking up at her mate. Seeing the panic in her eyes, she herself started to panic until she noticed that her hand was clutching her hair.

" Don't yell like that, you made me think that you were in trouble."

" Don't act like my hair changing isn't trouble! Luna, why did this happen?" Raven fumed.

" I can answer that." Draco said, from the living room, holding an ancient looking book.

" I've been reading up a lot on Angelic Elves and recently human formed Dragons, and I found out that if there was pairing between the two, when completely mated, the submissive would have no control over the changes that happen. The first one would be that the sub missive's hair would become the opposite length of what it was before the bonding and would gain, if possible, some of the hair color of the dominate. Ravey, I think, no I know, that means you're the submissive with your bonding with Luna.

Emerald eyes were rapidly moving and Raven was pacing, her new black/blue locks billowing in the wind that was surrounding her. Stopping suddenly, she walked towards the door.

" I need to talk with Ellie. I'll be back."

The door nearly slammed behind her and Luna made to follow her, but Harry and Draco stopped her.

" It's not that way with Ellie for her. Ellie is her best friend and older sister, so it's logical that Raven would go to talk to her when she's confused." Harry said, leading his sister-in-law to the chair.

" Confused about what?"

Draco & Harry shared a look before sitting, explaining everything.

* * *

Raven stood outside of Ellie's door for three minutes before she went in.

" Ellie?" Her voice even sounded strained.

" In here, Rav. What's wrong-"

Ellie found Raven standing in her kitchen, holding on the nearest chair, hyperventilating. That and Raven's new hair had her full attention on her friend.

" Come here and talk to me."

" Ellie, I love her. So much, but now I think I can hate her."

" Why?"

" We…we fully bonded last night and when I got up this morning, my hair was like it is now. Draco told that when an Angelic Elf and a Dragon bond, the Submissive changes. Ellie, I don't think I could be a submissive." Raven sobbed.

Pulling her into a deep embrace, Ellie whispered back

" The way I've seen her look at you and talk to you, I don't think she would ever treat you they way they did. She loves you and is going to protect you, so never doubt her."

After a few minutes, Raven sat back, the tears gone. " I knew that if I talked to you, I'd feel better."

" That's what I'm here for, so go on and go for a walk; clear your head."

Raven nodded and left the apartment, leaving Ellie to fiddle with her Charms book.

She walked to the front of the lofts, looking up after a minute to find concerned Amber eyes.

* * *

Luna was staring at the floor.

" So, she's afraid that because she's a sub, that I'll make her do everything I say, even if it means violence?"

Harry nodded. " Yah and I know that Ellie is calming her down. She's not frightened of you, just a memory."

" I understand." Luna replied, but stood suddenly, walking quickly out to the balcony.

She looked down to see Raven standing there until finally she looked up and her Emerald eyes locked with her Amber. She gave a small smile, walked across the street to the park and leaned against a horse nut tree, watching the birds in the pond.

Luna leaped onto the rail and jumped, Harry's voice yelling out behind her

" Hey, you know we do have neighbors!"

Walking up behind Raven, Luna could hear her singing, a blade of grass wrapped between her fingers.

"_You're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know I'll take your hand  
when it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go you know I won't give in  
no I won't give in.__."_

Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Wrapping her arms around Raven's waist, she kissed her neck.

" Hey." Raven whispered, gripping Luna's hands in hers.

" Ello, love."

"_So far away I wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disappear  
before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
but with you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
yeah yeah__"_

Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Raven turned and faced Luna, blushing slightly.

" I'm sorry."

" It's ok, I understand. You were scared and had every right to be."

" But, I know that I will never be hurt by you."

Raven kissed her and smiled when her dragon wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"_Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly  
yeah yeah yeah yeah  
ladadada,ladadada,ladadadadadadadadada...__"_

Keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it Through

" HEY!"

Raven glared up the blonde who was leaning over the edge of the balcony.

" WHAT?"

" You need to get up here!"

" Why?"

" You just need to get up here!"

" Alright we're coming up!"

The mates rushed back across the street and back into the lofts.

((**A/N:** Ohh, maybe we get to find out about Harry's surprise now…YAH!!))


End file.
